Can I Keep Him
by Ladytiger47
Summary: OOC Hinata. Naruto has been considered dead and Hinata finds a new pet. How is this linked? Read and find out. Hopefully to be a second chapter but a one shot for now. UPDATE Now up to four chapters
1. Can I Keep Him

_Can I Keep Him_

_*A/N: Naruto is not mine and I got the idea from a comic I read. I can't remember who it was by but it inspired me to do this quick one-shot. Rated T only for some language and implied rape but doesn't happen. Almost hurt me to write it too.*_

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she glanced at Sasuke who was carried on Kakashi's back, beat up and unconscious, but more worried about somebody else as she looked around for the missing blonde. "Where is he?" Hinata asked, growing scared as she noticed the sad look on Kakashi's face as he avoided her gaze. Hinata stood there for a second as Sasuke was passed off to an Anbu just as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the rest of the Konoha 11 appeared, noticing that they were one member short.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked fear heard in her voice as the jonin remained quiet before he lightly shook his head. Tsunade gasped out while Hinata screamed that it wasn't true and demanded proof that Naruto was gone.

"This was all I could find…it must have fallen off at some point when he battled Sasuke" Kakashi said softly as he showed them the emerald green necklace that Naruto had won from Tsunade in his hands.

"No, kami please no!" Tsunade screamed as she looked down at the necklace before she started to cry into Jiraiya's shoulder, who was holding his former team-mate as the proof that Naruto was gone lay in front of them. The rest of the team cried out in shock while Hinata just stared, frozen in place, as her world came crashing down around her. Something deep inside her snapped and she blinked once, just once, before she slowly made her way to the gate of Konoha, ignoring the voices behind her, asking where she was going.

"It's too late Hinata, I'm sor-" Kakashi was saying before he let out gurgle like sound as a chakra clad hand suddenly found its way into his stomach and sent him flying back into the group.

"Hinata" Kurenai gasped as everybody turned to the normally shy kunoichi before they looked into her eyes and noticed they had grown as cold as ice.

"Try and stop me if you dare, you will all end up the same way" she stated calmly and coldly before she continued to walk toward the gate.

"Hinata, attacking a sensei won't bring him ba-"

"WHAM" one strike and Kiba was out, Akamaru soon followed as he tried to stop Hinata by attacking her leg.

"Who's next?" Hinata asked emotionlessly, arms crossed over her chest, as she turned to look at the rest of the group who were staring at her in shock and fear.

"Hinata-sama" Neji started to say, walking toward her but a growl and a glowing fist nearly met his face as Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I don't care what any of you have to say. I know he's not coming back but I have to see, just see, where he was last. That's all and none of you are going to stop me" Hinata said before she felt a presence behind her.

"I'm sorry Hinata for this" Hiashi said as he squeezed the pressure points on Hinata's neck to put her to sleep.

"I'm _not_ sorry for this otousan" a voice said from behind him and he watched in shock as the Hinata in front of him dispersed into thin air.

"When did she-" Hiashi tried to say before he felt a heavy blow to the middle of his back, temporarily paralyzing him before he felt his body fall forward, the last thing seen was Neji rushing pass him as he chased after Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama" Tsunade cried as she ran over to him and began to check his health and was happy to see he would make a full recovery.

"When did Hinata learn to make a shadow clone?" he asked, unable to move his body one bit. Tsunade grew quiet as she looked out at the forest beyond the gate where the Hyuuga had disappeared.

"I don't know but I think Naruto might have had a bigger impact on her then we thought. Let's just hope this new Hinata is temporary and things will hopefully go back to normal" Tsunade said, tears running down her face as she thought about the blonde haired boy who she thought of as a son.

"GAKI, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" Tsunade wailed as she broke down again, tears mixing in with the rain water as she looked up at the clouds, marking that day as the day Konoha's greatest shinobi and future Hokage died for his village. About a week later, Neji and Hinata had returned to Konoha, the former looking worse for wear, as Neji had an all-out battle with Hinata to bring her home. He never told anybody who won but everybody noticed a change in Neji's and Hinata's relationship over the days as he was the only one she would get close to anymore. The next day after Hinata and Neji's return, Tsunade told the town of Naruto's death and was shock and appalled at their behavior as they celebrated, saying the demon was dead and the village could live in peace. However many of the townspeople were soon hospitalized as a dark-blue blur swept through the crowd and started attacking everybody within reach, not caring if they were shinobi or not. An Anbu team soon joined to stop her but was quickly defeated by a large blast of chakra which knocked several of the town's people back and caused more to be injured. The damage would have continued if not for the Hokage herself pulling Hinata off of the villagers as she ranted and raved, trying to escape so she could continue what she was doing.

"How dare you bastards celebrate his death like this? After all he sacrificed and you pay him back like this? I will show you no mercy" Hinata screamed as she tried to fight the Hokage's grip to get back at the villagers who were suddenly scared as they saw the crazed and angry look in her eyes. Tsunade and several Anbu finally had to restrain Hinata with chakra cuffs and soon that wasn't enough as she pulled out kunai and ran back at the villagers, ready to slice her way through them all if she could. Tsunade had to knock Hinata out with a swift but gentle punch before carrying the kunoichi to the hospital where she was put on watch as to keep the village safe. However, to some sheer bad luck, they placed Hinata in the same room as Sasuke who was recovering from his wounds and let's just say Hinata didn't take it kindly.

"CRASH, AHH, BLAM, THUMP, CRASH, GET AWAY FROM ME, GROWL, CRASH, SLAM, GET YOUR UCHIHA ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" was only the start of some of the sounds that was heard when Hinata woke up and realized she was in the same room with Naruto's murderer as she saw it. It took 8 Anbu and Tsunade to finally restrain Hinata and move Sasuke, who was now worse than he was with his fight with Naruto, to another room on the other side of the hospital.

"Hinata, what has gotten into you?" Tsunade cried out as she looked into the cold dead eyes of the Hyuuga who said nothing, just stood there and stared at Tsunade. "Please Hinata, let him rest in peace. He wouldn't want to see you like this, he wouldn't want you to kill Sasuke just to avenge him, please it's time to let him go" Tsunade said softly as she watched as Hinata blink before she shrugged the Anbu off of her.

"Fine" she said as she made her way to the door. "But let me ask you this, did you let Dan and Nawaki go? Did you close your heart off to those who meant the most to you? Did you ever forgive those who killed them?" Hinata asked, looking into the Hokage's light brown eyes that widen in surprise before they looked down, her question unanswered. "I didn't think so, so don't tell me to let go because I'm going to keep him, even if he's just within my heart, I will keep him" Hinata said as she closed the door to the hospital room and mentally to her old life as well.

_*time skip-3 years*_

"Hinata-sama..._what _is that?" Neji asked as he looked at his long-haired cousin who gave him a curious look as she ordered a couple bowls of ramen.

"What is _what _Neji niisan?" Hinata asked innocently as she picked up one of the bowls of ramen she had just ordered and placed it on the ground. Neji and Hinata looked down as the creature on the ground yipped and started to eat the ramen at a fast pace. Hinata was smiling at its cuteness while Neji was looking at it with horror than at Hinata like she lost her mind, which he believed she did.

"That _thing _you just fed ramen and have a leash and collar on. What the hell is it?" Neji asked as he took an involuntary scoot back and almost fell out off of his stool when he saw the thing twitch and rear its blood red and black head to look at him. The thing snarled at Neji, who took another scoot back, this time falling off of his stool when Hinata bent down and petted it on its head as she was rewarded with a purring sound.

"Oh this my new pet, _'Chibi-kun'_ isn't he just the cutest?" Hinata said as she cooed the four tailed creature before she started on her bowl of ramen. (bet you can guess what it is now) Neji stared at Hinata then at "Chibi-kun" then back at Hinata trying to find words to voice his question without upsetting his cousin.

"What-where did you find it-er him?" Neji asked as his concern for his cousin override the idea of leaving and telling the Hokage about this as he took a seat next to Hinata, aware not to step on any of the creature's tails that was swaying slightly.

"Oh I found him near Hot Spring country, starving to death so I gave it an onigirl. He took a liking to me so I decided to keep him as a pet"

"Do you even know what that thing-he is?"

"I believe it's a fox of some kind but I don't care because he's really sweet and seems to like me."

"Hinata-sama...I think you need to see Tsunade-sama for a check-up. Ever since Naruto has been considered 'missing' (dead) for 3 years, after his battle with Sasuke, you've been acting strange(r than usual) and I'm becoming concerned."

Hinata gave Neji an agitated look before she sighed and clicked her tongue which meant it was time to go as "Chibi-kun" lifted his head, handed Hinata the bowl and waited patiently outside the door as Hinata paid for their ramen.

"Come Chibi-kun" Hinata said as she attached the leash to his body harness before he nearly dragged her away, excited for the walk while Neji watched them leave, right eye twitching as he headed for the Hokage's office.

'_Something isn't right about that thing, if I didn't know any better I would say it was Naruto but that's ludicrous...maybe that's why Hinata-sama likes it so much' _Neji thought as he made his way to Tsunade's office to ask for her help in checking Hinata's mental state. While Neji talked with the Hokage, Hinata was having a talk of her own as she was soon facing some mean shinobi who were drunk and stumbling all in her path until they looked down at Chibi-kun who was snarling at them.

"Hey guyz, don't cha' think this ugly mutt look like that yellowed haired kid" one drunk idiot asked as his friends nodded still blocking Hinata's path. The first drunk idiot threw his empty bottle of sake at "Chibi-kun" which was destroyed with one of his tails, growling as the man laughed. "Hey little girl, aren't you the bitch who fell in love with that blonde brat and attacked the village. You have some nerve trying to protect that damn demon's honor although I doubt he had any, heh, I bet he wasn't even _man _enough for you" the drunk said as fear crept up inside Hinata as she tried to step around him but was boxed in by the 3 other drunks as they forced her into an alley.

"Where you're goin' pretty girl?" the second drunk slurred as he touched Hinata's hair but his hand was swatted away afterwards using chakra to numb his hand. "Ow bitch that fucking hurt" the drunk said as he slapped Hinata which sent her flying back a bit as the drunk behind her grabbed her and the others held her arms while the first came near her, a sneer on his face. Hinata eyes turned cold as she forced chakra throughout her whole body, causing those around her to step back, giving her enough room to get into her gentle fist stance. Then with no time to spare, she closed the chakra points of the three drunks beside and behind her before they had time to register what was even happening.

"Had enough" Hinata said with a smirk as she looked down at the unconscious trio before she sensed something above and activated her byakugan to see 3 more shinobi, Anbu this time, jump down from above to the alley.

"What's going on here?" an Anbu with a lion's mask ask as he looked at Hinata with a frown on his face as the drunk behind her said that she was causing trouble and beat up his friends for no reason. Hinata turned and glared at him, growling that he and his friends were the one at fault and that she was only protecting herself.

"Besides if you're so high and mighty then how did I beat your friends so easily?" Hinata asked as the drunk growled before his face went blank and he grinned, looking at something behind her. Hinata tensed as she saw the smirk on the Anbu's face and jumped away in time to avoid a glowing hand. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked, uneasy, as she noticed the way the three Anbu were glaring at her as the leader with the lion's mask chucked as he slowly made his way toward her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to get back at you for all the trouble you cost us" he said making his way toward Hinata who was outnumbered and out-powered.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, trying to find the best plan for her situation but not coming up with one as she slowly stepped backward.

"I mean that day so long ago, you attacked me and my squad when we tried to bring you down in the crowd but were defeated by you. Oh how they mock us, called us weak because we were defeated by a little bitch" the lion Anbu leader growled as his buddies, also wearing lion mask, agreed in answer as they quickly advanced toward Hinata. She back up and instantly ducked under the drunk's outstretched arm, as he tried to grab her and hold her in place.

"I'm not going down that easy" Hinata growled as she attacked the drunk behind her who stumbled and fell on his ass which made Hinata smile a bit before she barely dodged the kunai sent her way. Hinata turned and saw the wall of flying weapons which she deflected each one before she saw the drunk try and grab her from behind. Like before, she knocked him back with a burst of chakra which gave the Anbu enough time to surround her.

"You have nowhere to go" they said as Hinata started to fight but soon realized she was in trouble as they had learned a chakra absorption technique and was now draining all her chakra. She tried to escape but soon felt a pair of handcuffs slapped on her wrist and knew she was in deep as she felt the last of her chakra drain away, leaving her weak and defenseless.

"Cowards, all of you" Hinata snarled as she tried to continue fighting but was grabbed by the three other Anbu who held her in place as she struggled to escape, seeing the drunk stand up shakily, glaring at her as he made his way over to the them.

"Just for that, we're going to show you how a real man feels" the leader of the drunks said as Hinata heard the sound of a zipper falling before she started to cry, truly scared for her life as she watched as the drunk pull out a kunai that was coming close to her fish-net covered chest.

'_Please no, save me Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought only to remember Naruto wasn't around and that she was about to be raped with a slim chance of someone saving her. The Anbu watched as their leader, who ripped her jacket opened and brought the kunai to the center of her shirt, face expression go from a perverted look to one of shock before he was sent flying into the street by a long red-black tail.

"What the-?" another started to say but his body was soon sent flying into the wall along with the other three without a warning as Chibi-kun grabbed them with his other four tails, that he sent underground, before he turned back to Hinata, a look of sadness and anger as he growled at the knocked out shinobi.

"Chibi-kun, you saved me...thank you" Hinata said as she hugged the red and black foxlike creature before she picked up his body harness and walked back to the Hyuuga Manor only to release the harness, leash, and collar and watched as "Chibi-kun" ran off into the nearby woods since her father didn't allow pets. Hinata went into her room and hid the things in her underwear drawer (seriously who going to look in there) while grabbing some clothes to take a bath and wash the 'filthy touch' of the shinobi away. After she exited the bathroom with her sleeping clothes on, she heard talking outside her door and activated her byakugan to see who was there.

"Hinata-sama, are you in there?" she heard Neji asked who had brought Jiraiya and Tsunade with him, in which she told them to enter as she sat on her bed as if nothing was wrong.

"G-good evening Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-Sennin, Neji, is t-there something I c-can help you w-with?" Hinata asked softly, having perfected her shy girl act that she used when in company of others besides Neji who she opened up to after she kicked his ass, I mean had a talk with him after her visit to the valley of the end.

"Sorry to disturb you but we have some questions about a wild animal seen around town..." Tsunade was saying as she closed the door to the rest of the conversation. While she was talking about a wild animal, said wild animal was busy running at full speed, setting a new record every time, as he ran from Konoha all the way back to Yu in the hot springs country where someone was waiting for him in a mansion-like house.

"There you are Naruto-kun, I hope you trip went well?" Itachi said as he petted his raven, Kara-chan while listening to Naruto aka Chibi-kun aka Naruto in his four tailed state making sounds that Itachi seemed to have understood as he frowned then sighed. "Naruto-kun that means you won't be able to go back anytime soon you know" Itachi stated that was answered with wails as if asking why in which he explained.

"Because the second Jiraiya or Kakashi sees you, they will recognize you and keep you locked up until they figured out what happened to you. Since I'm still considered a missing nin, I can't break you out easily either but from your reports it seems you chosen someone to watch over you."

Itachi chuckled when he noticed the 4 tailed fox blushing as it waved its tails frantically as if denying it but Itachi saw the truth.

"Do...think...like...after...learn...truth" the four tailed fox asked Itachi who realized that Naruto was starting to change back into his old self.

"I'm sure that she will still like you after she learns the truth."

'_She already loves you Naruto-kun she is or was too shy to admit her feelings'_ Itachi thought before he ushered the miniature fox into the house where he noticed the tails disappearing as the sun rose. '_What an interesting time when I found you 1 1/2 years ago at the Valley of the End for you were barely alive. That last chidori really messed with your chakra system, to the point you started to combine with the Kyuubi without combining with him. The 'King of Biju', Kurama the 9 tailed kitsune, sacrificed his spirit to save you and his body left lifelessly in the cell to be used a chakra source or a _'second body' _as you use it for sometimes" _Itachi thought mentally smiling as he tucked the blonde into bed and went to sleep himself, a plan already forming in his head on how to help Naruto and Hinata get together.

_*one week later*_

'_Sniff, why did Neji have to say something to Hokage-sama about Chibi-kun? Now he has left and I don't think he will ever come back. He was the last thing that made me feel closer to Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought sadly as she walked through the town, ignoring the celebration that was for tomorrow. October 10th, the day the Kyuubi was supposedly destroyed but was sealed inside of a newborn baby named Uzumaki Naruto. After dealing with the cruelty of the villagers, the betrayal of Sasuke, his best friend, and then going on a rescue mission to save said friend he was only to be remembered as the death of the demon brat as the town liked to call him.

"Hinata-sama, maybe it would be best if you stayed inside the Manor today as Sasuke is still trying to find you for what you did to him yesterday" Neji said, a smile tugging at his lips as he thought about what happened to the over-confident Uchiha.

_*flashback*_

_They were in the mission's room and Tsunade had just announced that they wouldn't be any missions that week in order to celebrate the life Naruto had which secretly pissed Hinata off. _'What life? All his life he was hated by the villagers and always trying to show he was stronger than many credited him for!' _Hinata thought bitterly catching the attention of Kurenai who asked if everything was okay in which she slipped back into her shy girl which completely fooled everybody in the room. _'Naruto-kun wasn't the only one who can wear a mask to hide how he truly felt'_ Hinata mentally sighed as she tuned back in to Tsunade talking about how great a shinobi Naruto was. Of course like every great moment there is someone there to spoil it and that person happened to be Sasuke who finally was back on missions after 1-year probation for deserting Konoha in which Hinata's mind should have been longer but she wasn't going to say anything. _

"_Hn, Naruto wasn't anything but a dobe who lucked up at saving me. If it wasn't for his so-called friends the blonde idiot wouldn't have even come close to matching my pow-AH" Sasuke was saying until he was on the floor holding his crotch as the group watched a dark blur leave the room, chakra emitting like an aura of darkness around her. _

"_Was that...Hinata? I thought she grew out of her violent stage" Tenten said with admiration in her voice as Kiba howled in laughter at the fallen Uchiha while Neji ran after his cousin. Sasuke's words had started to irritate Hinata to the point that she kicked in the jewels, without chakra, not caring that she was out of character before she left the room in a huff knowing that if she stayed she would have done a lot worse._

_*end flashback*_

Hinata snorted as she continued walking toward the Dango Shop, clearly not concerned for Neji's words. "I'm not scared of some brooding low-down emo wanna-be with a brother obsession who only gets girls because of his emo-ness nature and-"

"Ok Hinata-sama, I understand but please stay inside because I don't want another repeat of last week and since "Chibi-kun" disappeared and hasn't returned I want to make 100% sure of your safety."

After Tsunade had left that day of the visit, Hinata dragged Neji into her room and explained all that had happened before she came home which had him mentally thanking the foxlike creature and to vow to pet it the next time he appeared. Unfortunately, he never showed up for the rest of the week which made Hinata sad and the others picked up on this, however they misinterpreted the reason being the festival.

"You don't have to worry about those goons because they are now officially kicked off of the Anbu team and are back to chunin level" Hinata explained as Neji's eyes grew wide and asked how she accomplished that feat. "I don't know all I know is that word somehow got back to otousan and he had a fit and went straight to Tsunade and demanded they be stripped of their title. At first Tsunade said that was a bit harsh but soon witnesses came forth with the same story and they were discharged with probation…that's what they get. Besides Sasuke isn't even a threat to anybody, especially to me nor will he ever be a threat to me."

"Hinata-sama, that's kind of an exaggeration don't you think?" Neji asked as he stopped to look at his cousin as the scent of the sweet dumplings wafted toward them. Hinata stopped and just gave Neji a look before she continued to walk forward, looking at her cousin beside her.

"I'm just saying niisan, that I'm not scared of some revenge-seeking brother obsessed emo asshol-h-hello Anko-san, Kurenai-sensei, e-enjoying the d-dangos" Hinata said when she saw her sensei and the snake kunoichi talking over a stack of dango plates all thanks to Anko. Neji coughed to hide the sudden chuckle at how fast Hinata switched to her shy girl mode the second she spotted the two older kunoichi.

"I'm going to go order the cinnamon buns Hinata-sama" Neji said as to avoid the sudden looks at him while Hinata thought of ways to elbow him without the kunoichi looking but didn't come up with anything.

"Hello Hinata-san, how are you this week?" Kurenai asked concerned for the girl she viewed as a daughter while Neji went to order the food, secretly listening in on the kunoichi conversation.

"I'm f-fine Kurenai-sensei" Hinata responded back, the mask hiding her true thoughts as she was not fine and never would be fine again.

"That's good" Kurenai said relieved while Anko chewed on another dango, a grin on her face.

"I heard what you did to Sasuke in the mission's room. It's about time someone showed that damn overconfident Uchiha that females is a thing to be feared too" Anko said with a smirk as Hinata blushed, secretly grinning, as she said that it was the wrong thing to do while Anko rolled her eyes. Kurenai stood up to talk with Neji, hoping to get some information out of him about Hinata's condition while Anko told Hinata to sit down before she gave her a look.

"You're not fooling me Hinata, you may have everybody else convinced but I know the truth. I can see pass that mask and now that you've change since Naruto's death" Anko whispered lowly and watched as the mask came off to show Hinata's dark and cold eyes that would send a chill up even the strongest jonin's spine.

"I can tell you're hurting, more so now because of the festival and-"

Hinata snorted as she said she wasn't even the least bit concerned about the festival which made Anko raise a brow and ask why she was upset then. Hinata saw out of the corner of her eye that the cinnamon rolls had just arrived and sighed, before she put her mask back on as Kurenai and Neji made their way back.

"I'm upset because niisan got a big mouth and snitched to the Hokage about my pet fox Chibi-kun who ran away" Hinata muttered lowly under her breath so that the two newcomers didn't hear her comment while Anko let out a laugh, saying that he would return before she went back to her plate of dangos as Kurenai sat back down. When the sticky buns arrived, Hinata said her goodbyes to Kurenai and Anko, who winked at her, before Neji escorted Hinata home where she went back to her normal self of talking about Sasuke while Anko and Kurenai left the dango shop.

"I guess you can't fool everybody" Hinata muttered which made Neji ask what she meant and explained to him about Anko seeing pass her mask. Unknown to them there was someone there watching them, a smirk on his face as he looked at the retreating nin's backs. The figure waited until they were out of sight before he followed the Hyuuga back to the Manor and hid in the trees around their property. After several minutes, the figure watched as something rushed out of Hinata's room and back toward him before he smirked.

"So you delivered the message right? Thank you now he will be pleased with the results...yes you can have the cinnamon bun" and with that the figured disappeared in a flutter of leaves with his partner that was happily devouring the sticky treat.

"Thanks Neji nii-san for taking me out for cinnamon buns" Hinata said as he handed her the box of the sticky rolls which she offered him one and he took it out of thanks. Hinata bid Neji a good night before she went into her room, sat on her bed, and opened up the box to pull out one. As she was about to take the first bite she heard a 'caw' sound and looked to see a large black raven sitting on the post of her bed.

"Hello there, where did you come from?" Hinata asked the bird as if it would talk but it just stood there, turning to look at her out of its eye before flying up and dropping a scroll in her lap.

"Caw" which Hinata translated to mean "read" in which she sighed, placed the roll back in the bod, and opened up the scroll to read the message and her eyes grew wide with unshed tears.

"N-Naruto-kun…he's alive" Hinata softly said as she continued to read the letter asking her if she wanted to live with Naruto in the hot springs country. As she continued reading she learned of the Kyuubi's sacrifice, Naruto's refusal to go back to Konoha, and his wish to start a new life with someone who truly loved him. Hinata looked up at the raven that was waiting for her to sign the paper as she nodded, grabbed a pen, and quickly wrote her response. Tying the scroll up, the raven hopped over to her, grabbed the scroll with its feet, a cawed in thanks as she petted it on its feathery head.

"Aw, such a cute bird" Hinata said as she noticed the night creature seemed to be staring at her box of cinnamon rolls in which she offered one to the black bird who scooped it up in its beak before it flew out the window. Giggling as she watched the raven leave, Hinata's eyes slid toward the door as she quickly got up and stealthily made her way across the room and opened her door to find-

'_Hinata-sama, what are you doing?'_ Neji thought as he watched Hinata read and signed yes to the paper the raven had delivered before handing it a sticky roll and watching it fly away. _'Hinata-sama just signed her life away to a stranger, I must tell Hiashi-sama' _Neji thought as he deactivated his byakugan and sighed before he took a step away from Hinata's door. But that's all he took though, one step, before he felt the cold metallic touch of a kunai at his throat as Hinata wrapped an arm around her cousin's neck.

"Now niisan hasn't anybody ever told you it's not nice to snoop into other people's business and I bet you were going to go tell otousan about my decision am I right? But you're not going to tell him right Neji?" Hinata asked sweetly, the kunai pressing deeper into his throat as he resisted the urge to swallow and squeaked out a yes before the kunai was removed. "Good then I will see you later, oh, and don't forget, don't tell otousan or you will regret it" Hinata said in a sing song way before she went back into her room and closed the door, humming the chorus of Rihanna's Good Girl Gone Bad.

_Easy for a good girl to go bad_

_And once we gone (gone)_

_Best believe we've gone forever_

_Don't be the reason_

_Don't be the reason_

_You better learn how to treat us right_

_'Cause once a good girl goes bad_

_We die forever_

"Ever since Naruto's death she has become more serial-like over the course of 3 years. Hinata-sama doesn't need protection anymore, it's her _enemies_ that will need the protection" Neji muttered as he slid down the wall, legs weak, before he straightened up and quickly headed to his room, not even glancing at Hiashi's study when he passed by. Hinata finished off the cinnamon buns before she tucked into bed and for the first time in 3 years she had a pleasant sleep dreaming of Naruto and living with him.

"Naruto-kun, I love you" Hinata whispered in her sleep, a soft smile on her face as someone outside her window looked in at her, a smile on his whiskered face before he disappeared in a flutter of leaves to join Itachi. The next day was exciting for everybody but was really exciting for a long-haired kunoichi named Hinata as she packed all her things, secretly of course, and got ready for tonight. Hinata spent the day all around Konoha, smiling and enjoying the day, which seriously caught a lot of the team's attention at her odd behavior. They started to follow her at a distant to see what was wrong and got even more concerned as she bought gifts all around foxes and ravens until Sakura couldn't take no more and confronted the girl outside of a toy store.

"Hinata, what are you happy about? Normally you're devastated on this day because of the meaning behind it but you're practically skipping around the town and buying gifts. Have you gotten over Naruto or something and why did you kick Sasuke-kun the other day?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked hysterically while the others joined their location, seeing as to what Hinata was going to say. Neji, coming from the Manor, was rushing around town trying to find Hinata and talk some sense into her about what she planned but stopped in his tracks when he saw her and heard what she had said to Sakura which in turned shocked everybody in the group who thought they knew the shy kunoichi.

"Sakura...just shut the hell up and leave me alone. I don't even want to think about that damn Uchiha and I swear if I see him again, I will make sure he can't revive the Uchiha clan" Hinata said almost emotionlessly as she turned and headed toward Neji who stood there with his mouth open along with the rest of the teams as they watched Hinata's retreating back.

"Did Hinata just say what I think she just said?" Ino shrieked as they continued to watch Hinata's hair dancing with every step while Neji followed her down the street and out of sight, calling her name.

"Is that what Anko meant, saying we didn't know the real Hinata anymore?" Kurenai said with tears in her eyes as she watched her adopted daughter she thought she knew continue to walk down the street, Neji finally catching up with her.

"Has our youthful Hinata really changed that much?" Gai asked as he, Lee, and Tenten wondered just how long Neji knew about the new Hinata.

"Was she just wearing a mask this whole time? Hiding her true feelings behind a false sense of happiness and understanding? How did we not see this, how did I not see this?" Kakashi muttered as he thought back to all the times he was around Hinata and never gave her behavior a second thought.

"It's like I said, the old Hinata died that night and the new one was born in its ashes, stronger, angrier, livelier, and more bad to the bone" a voice said and they turned to see Anko who was looking at Kurenai, then the sensei, and finally the Konoha 11.

"She's been like this for so long? How come she didn't tell us, we're her team-mates?" Kiba whined while Shino said that was exact reason she didn't tell us.

"The changes were noticed from the start. No person can just go back to being their old selves after what Hinata had been through. It was obvious she was wearing a mask because she had returned to same state she used to act when Naruto was alive just to cover how much she had changed" Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at the colored sky as the sun was setting.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked as he looked at his lazy friend who frowned before looking at everybody.

"You believed she was still shy but miss how she calmly walks down the street with her head held high. You believed her to still stutter but miss as she casually talks to Neji. You believe her to be friendly again but missed how she stops hanging around us, except for Neji. You believe her to have forgiven Sasuke but miss how her fist clenched and the air around her grows colder whenever in the presence of him. You believe her to be the same but miss the changes in front of you, focusing only on the big picture and not the detail of the painting" Shikamaru explained as they all grew quiet, thinking about that and started to reevaluate the times they were around Hinata and realized that Shikamaru was right.

"So what is with the sudden change now? You think she's planning something?" Tenten wondered as the sensei grew quiet, a bad feeling in the air.

…I think we need to talk to Hiashi and the Hokage about this" Asuma said to the sensei as they nodded and made their way to the administrative building and Tsunade's office while the villagers around them was starting the festival.

"Hinata-sama, what has gotten into you? You never acted like that in front of the team in fact you never acted like that in front of anybody except me!" Neji asked, still in shock, as Hinata shrugged and said it wouldn't matter after tonight.

"I'm going to be leaving soon anyway so it doesn't bother me none. Neji niisan, don't try and talk me out of it because you won't and I already made up my mind. If you want niisan, you can join me to live in the hot spring country with me and Naruto-kun, I'm sure he won't mind but you better go pack."

Neji stopped and looked deep into his cousin's eyes to see if she was under some kind of genjutsu, being controlled, or just plan crazy. Seeing her eyes were clear and focus he sighed, shook his head, and muttered about needing a drink as he walked back to the manor, with her gifts, thinking she was following when she wasn't.

As the night had fallen, Hinata walked too close to one of the alleys and was suddenly dragged in before she could make a sound to address Neji and chakra cuffs forced onto her wrist once again.

"Hello pretty girl, remember us?" a voice said as Hinata struggled to free herself of the Anbu from last week that Chibi-kun had saved her from, only this time she truly was alone. "Well we decided to get a little payback for what you had done to us, now get ready for some revenge bitch" the leader said as he pulled out a knife and started to cut Hinata's clothes as the sounds of the festival picked up, moving into full swing.

'_Naruto-kun...I'm sorry' _Hinata thought as she watched, tears in her eyes, as the guy sliced through her black net fish shirt and touch her breast making her cry in horror as she waited for the rape. However the rape never came as they stopped when they heard a low rumble behind them and they all turned to see Chibi-kun who was starting to sprout a new look. The ex-Anbu watched in shock as bones started to form over the foxlike creature and two of the tails split to form a six-tailed fox in front of them that snarled and disappeared in a flash. Hinata felt the ex-Anbu team drop her and someone else gently lift her up before teleporting her back to her room, the last sound heard was the scream of the leader as the fox tore into his skin.

"You're safe now Hinata-chan" a voice said as she looked up to see Itachi smiling at her, Kara-kun on his shoulder as she cawed at Hinata.

"Wha-"

"We actually don't have time for questions Hinata-chan, the other teams went and got Tsunade and now they're on their way here."

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her bed as she looked around a blonde-haired shinobi. Right as Hinata asked that, she saw Chibi-kun return, sitting on his back legs, teeth and paws dripping with blood, looking ashamed.

"...that's him isn't it? He saved me from the ex-Anbu and he killed them this time" Hinata said as she made her way over to Naruto who whined a bit, cowering as if she was going to hit him. Hinata smiled and said she didn't hate him as he looked at her, well more like stared at her, awfully hard, that had her wondering about the look.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, we need to get going before the others find us...also I think you better change your shirt" Itachi said as he nearly had to drag Naruto, who was blushing, out of the room while Hinata squeaked as she remembered her shirt was torn. Quickly grabbing a new shirt she jerked it over her head before she turned back to the backyard as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the missing Uchiha and the mini kitsune Naruto, the 6 tails having reverted back to one. He just sat there, looking at her with a tilted head as Itachi asked her if she was ready.

"More than ever, get me out of this hell-hole" Hinata stated as Itachi raised a brow but didn't say anything else as he hosted Hinata and Neji's bag (which he packed while they were gone) on his shoulders and took off toward the forest. Neji was walking to the gate when he saw Hinata, Chibi-kun, and an unknown tall male jumping through the trees. With a curse Neji followed them and asked where they were going in which Itachi revealed himself and quickly explained their trip back to the hot springs village.

"Hinata-sama, are you really going to abandon Konoha, all your friends, your team, your family? Tell me is it really worth it?" Hinata gave him a dull look and answered his questions with a snort as she talked about her so called friends mistreating Naruto, her team trying to hit on her the second Naruto was considered dead, and just gave him a look on the family part.

"...okay you have a point but still what if it's a trap and-"

"Neji niisan, I told you already that I'm going and there is no way you can stop me. Just a few minutes ago, I was almost raped again by the same Anbu idiots from last week when Itachi and Chibi-kun who happens to be Naruto saved me once again."

Neji looked ill that Hinata was almost raped twice when he should have been there to protect her.

"Okay Hinata-sama, but I won't be going with you so I hope you can live a happy life in hot springs country" Neji said as he started to head back making them stop and look back at the Hyuuga. Itachi was about to call him for his bag when he noticed Hinata gave Neji a dull look and exchanged a glance with him before she started to speak casually again.

"Well that's too bad Neji niisan but I hope you have an exciting life being the personal servant of Hanabi. Then listening every day to Lee and Gai's talk of youthfulness than be lectured by otousan about how you failed the main branch and will be put to death for letting me escape but if that's your choice than so be it" Hinata said as she started to jump through the trees again with Itachi and Naruto. Itachi looked at Hinata who started to count down from 3 on her fingers with a smirk on her face.

'_3, 2, 1,-'_

"Hinata-sama, wait for me" Neji cried fearfully as he rushed to catch up with Hinata, Itachi, and Naruto as he knew his life would end immediately the second he returned to the Manor and decided that flight was better than fight in this situation. Itachi handed Neji his bag who gave him a suspicious look before he sighed and placed it around his back. "I maybe have believe that fate controlled my destiny but this time my fate lies with staying alive so let's hurry the hell out of here" Neji said as they jumped through the trees never to be seen again in fire country. When they arrived in hot spring country, Naruto changed back into his normal self, and the joy of Hinata, and using secret sealing techniques he got from Kyuubi removed the cursed seal from Neji's forehead. They had changed their names and now were living peacefully and happily in the hot springs country enjoying their good fortune while Konoha tried to put the pieces together of a rather strange line of events that took place that one night long ago. The two Hyuuga's disappearance, the shredded remains of 5 former Anbu in an alley, the harness, leash, and collar found in Hinata's drawer, and a letter left for the Hokage talking about how Hinata adopted Chibi-kun, was going to keep him like she said, and finally live a happy life with the one she loved.


	2. Can I Visit Him

Can I Visit Him

(Sequel to Can I Keep Him)

*do not own Naruto*

(Neji X Tenten)

*two shot*

_*5 years later*_

_(Age 20-21)_

"It just doesn't make any sense?" Tsunade grumbled as she looked down at the two missing reports from 5 years ago before she sighed and put them on the corner of her desk, haunting her as she tried to do her paperwork. "Why would Hinata and Neji run away this very night 5 years ago? Were they scared they would be punished for the death of those shinobi, but they couldn't have had anything to do with it? Maybe it was that weird wild animal Neji was talking about but that still doesn't explain it" Tsunade groaned as she looked at the missing reports on the corner of her desk, taunting her to be read again before she grabbed it and looked at the note.

"Reading the reports again?" a voice said from the window and Tsunade sighed before motioning Jiraiya in as he walked over to the Hokage who was lost in thought. Jiraiya looked at the neat handwriting about Hinata and wondered about the shy girl he used to remember until that fateful day 8 years ago on what happened to Naruto and her world changed. Growing distant, the only one who she had opened up to was Neji but after 6 months people thought she was back to normal but Jiraiya knew. He used to spy on Hinata to see how she was really doing and noticed the side of her she only showed around Neji, the truth being that she was everything but back to normal.

"You never seen the truth her" Jiraiya mumbled which made Tsunade look up and ask what he meant. "The Hinata you thought you known was the not the real Hinata but an act she put on very much like the way Naruto did when others hurt his feelings and he just smiled it off. Only me and Anko managed to see passed her mask from the very beginning but now everybody knows the truth thanks to Shikamaru figuring it out" Jiraiya said as he sat down and talked to Tsunade about the real Hinata while in the back of his mind he wondered where the Hyuuga were, if they were okay, and if they would ever return to Konoha.

_*in hot spring country*_

"I'm going back to Konoha" Neji said as he looked at the three people sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying their morning.

"Okay, later niisan" Hinata said as she didn't look up from her meal, making Neji frown as he said he meant it this time.

"Sure, say hi to everybody for me Neji" Naruto muttered as Neji growled, walked out the room, and slammed the door to the outside. They all looked up before sighing and counting down.

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1-'_

"I hate you guys sometimes" a voice said from the entrance as Neji returned, grumbling, before he sat down and ate his breakfast. They all chuckled as Hinata rubbed his back, saying 'there there' which earned them a sigh as he looked up at his new family and what they all had accomplished. Itachi was assigned the village leader after having defeated Hidan, who was sent to find him, and assigned missions to the shinobi in the village and acted very much like the Kage of the major nations only without the title. He didn't mind, seeing as he had Naruto, Neji, and Hinata as assistants to help him tackle the paperwork concerning the village's maintenance, finances, and other things under the sun. Along with being assistants, they were the best shinobi team of the hot spring country and were well known for their teamwork and getting the job done quickly and effectively. On top of all that, they would teach new recruits on becoming ninja, each of them teaching what they were good at; Itachi when he had the time taught genjutsu, Neji would teach taijutsu, Naruto specialized in ninjutsu plus fuuinjutsu, and Hinata taught medical jutsu to kunoichi as well as teach taijutsu to those who were light in weight as herself.

"So what's the reason you tried to leave for Konoha this time?" Itachi calmly asked as he sipped his tea and pushed his glasses, which he now wore, up while Neji frowned and looked at the duo beside him.

"Hinata, Naruto, I understand that you two are married now and love each other very much but could you please keep your 'love' inside your room and put some sound barriers up. Hard getting to sleep with my room so close to yours" Neji grumbled as he laid his head down, not wanting to see the blush on Hinata's face or the grin on Naruto while Itachi chuckled, making a mental note to put up sound repression seals in Neji's room.

"Aw, do you miss Tenten Neji?" Naruto asked earning a growl from the Hyuuga as Hinata gave a nod, saying that was the reason.

"I'm sure she misses you too niisan. Do you want to go to Konoha to see her?"

"No, it's too risky" Neji said shaking his head, secretly happy Hinata cared about his happiness too.

"Maybe you'll luck and she will get a mission here" Naruto said with a grin, making Neji chuckle and say not likely while Itachi remained quiet until now, saying he needed to get ready to go.

"Yeah I got to go to wave for a mission, I'll be back in about a week" Neji said as he went to grab his bag and head toward the door, Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi waving him bye before they looked at each other.

"Thinking what I'm thinking" Naruto said with a grin while Hinata giggled and said yeah while Itachi said that Neji would get him later for this as they rushed off toward Itachi's office, ready to put their plan into action.

*time skip-in Konoha*

'_Time to get ready for the day'_ Tenten thought sadly as she got up to get ready for duty as an Anbu, her mask in her hand. _'It's just not the same without you Neji'_ Tenten thought, fighting back the tears as she thought about the past, 5 years since Neji and Hinata fled Konoha never to be heard from again.

'_I wonder if they are still alive'_

Tenten sighed as she cleared her mind and put her tiger mask on, going into her Anbu mode when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Enter" she said, already knowing who it was and watched as a squirrel masked Anbu approach her, greeting her by her real name. "Hey Lee" Tenten said, trying to sound like her usual calm self but knew Lee suspected as he asked her if she was okay in which she said she was fine, even her own ears not believing her words.

"Okay, Hokage-sama wants to see you" Lee informed as she nodded before he disappeared, leaving Tenten to sigh as she grabbed her ninja tools.

"Now I see why Hinata and Naruto wore a mask all the time, just to hide from the truth from the world"

Forcing herself to clear her thoughts she grabbed her giant scroll and disappeared, a feeling that this day would be different than the rest.

*Tsunade's office*

Tenten arrived to see some of her Anbu team-mates already there, consisting of Sasuke, Lee, and Sakura, mask already covering their faces. Tenten looked at Sakura and Lee who was holding hands, making her smile as they had been dating for 5 years, since Hinata and Neji fled Konoha. Tenten smile grew when she saw the ring on their fingers, sensing the love between the two.

'_So you finally propose Lee, that's good. See Sakura, he was the only one to truly love you, not Sasuke'_

"Tora"

Tenten refocused as she looked at Tsunade who was calling her Anbu name.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Tenten answered, scolding herself for not paying attention as Tsunade told her she was to escort Kazekage Gaara to the hot spring country, drawing her attention.

'_Why is the Kazekage going to hot spring?'_

"It seems he received a not from there, saying to come and visit an old friend. His siblings are out on missions and he's decided to go alone but he's asking for you four assistance."

Tenten frowned behind her mask, not liking the way the report sounded.

'_It sounds fishy' _Tenten thought before she said okay and that she accepted the mission before Tsunade told the others to get ready before she dismissed them, leaving only Tenten.

"I want you to do me a special mission, find out who sent that letter. It sounds like a trap to me so keep an eye on him" Tsunade said with a serious tone that made Tenten realize how important this was as she nodded and said she would before she disappeared too. As soon as she disappeared, there was a knock at the door and Tsunade watched as the instructors and Jiraiya came in, a confused look on their face as they ask what she needed them for.

"I got information that all of you might find interesting" Tsunade said as she went into her desk and pulled out something while Jiraiya asked what kind, hearing what sounded like hop in her voice. "Evidence that Hinata, Neji, and maybe, Naruto, are still alive" Tsunade said, looking up at Jiraiya with unshed tears as the rest of the sensei eyes grew wide while the toad sage asked what kind of evidence. They watched as she pulled out pictures from her desk and showed it to them, all shock as they saw blurs but all noticed the flash of yellow in between two more people who roughly looked similar to each other.

"Where did these come from?" Kurenai asked, not taking her eyes off the female in the picture while Tsunade explained how they were taken by one of her Anbu returning from a trip near the hot spring country.

"Hot spring country isn't that the same place Kazekage Gaara is going" Kakashi asked staring hard at the figure behind the trio who he thought looked strangely familiar.

"Yes it is" Tsunade said as she replaced the pictures back in her desk, looking up at Jiraiya with a knowing look.

"Who did you send?"

"Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten"

"Are you sure that was wise to send that group I mean Sasuke and Tenten especially" Asuma asked, thinking Shikamaru would have been a better choice while Tsunade sighed and said they weren't her first choice.

"Gaara asked for them specifically and I wasn't going to refuse our biggest ally the people we have if he asked for them. However I told Tenten to find the person who sent the letter so we will find out the reason for the sudden visit."

"She might need help, I heard getting information from that place is next to impossible" Jiraiya said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was going to send Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to see about a rumor."

"What rumor?"

"A rumor about a four man team with extraordinary abilities, they seem to be the teachers at their newest ninja school, teaching about all types of jutsus. They're also the leader and assistants of the village and there have been many changed seen around."

"What kind of changes?" Tsunade asked, not hearing about the news of one of their closest nation's changes.

"Increase security, population increase, at the rate their going, they will be able to handle themselves against Kumo if needed"

"Who are the big 4?" Shizune asked, Jiraiya shrugging and saying he didn't know.

"No one had been able to get a picture of them. They somehow manage to sneak in and out of their own village the only ones who know what they look like are those in the village and whoever challenged them."

Tsunade sat back thinking before she nodded, saying she gave him permission to scout in which he nodded, jumping out the window to summon the two frogs.

"Yo, what's up J-man?" Gamakichi greeted Jiraiya he and his brother growing to half their father's size in the past 8 years.

"I need you to scout around the hot spring village, report back if you find anything."

"What's the occasion?" Gamatatsu asked.

"We think Naruto might still be alive" Jiraiya said, making the two frogs' eyes go wide as they said they were on the case before the shrunk down to their small form and disappeared to the hot spring. Jiraiya looked up at the statue of the 4th, a sense of determination as he made a mental vow in his head.

'_If he alive Minato I won't fail you again in keeping him safe.'_

*time skip-3 days later*

"Thank you for lending me some of your shinobi Tsunade-sama" Gaara said as he entered Tsunade's office to see the four Anbu he requested already there and waiting.

"No problem but can I ask you why you want to leave so soon, why not wait for your siblings?"

"I feel I must do this as soon as possible and I do not know when they will be back" Gaara said calmly while Tsunade nodded before asking why he chose those four specifically. "I have seen their strength and I trust them completely" he answered while Tsunade raised a brow, dismissing the Anbu to out in the hall. Once gone she looked at Gaara with a serious look on her face.

"You never seen Tenten before and you asked for her specifically" Tsunade said, waiting to see how he would answer to that.

"…it's a personal reason but I know what she is capable of" Gaara said finally, making Tsunade extremely suspicious but allowed him to go anyway. Gaara thanked her and left the office, his Anbu guards following him while Tsunade frowned.

'_I don't like this one bit, Kazekage Gaara is hiding something'_ Tsunade thought as she called for two more Anbu.

"I want you to tail them and find out what's going on and who he is meeting. Stay out of sight"

With a curt nod, the duo disappeared leaving Tsunade to her thoughts as she came up with plan to set up a meeting with the hot spring leader, With this in mind, Tsunade got straight to work writing a letter to set up a meeting, a feeling in the air that change was on the way.

*on route to hot spring*

Tenten glanced at Gaara through her tiger mask as she noticed how much he grew but a weird feeling that seemed to be radiating off of him. A feeling of hope she thought while Gaara was mentally talking with Shukaku who he was on good terms with ever since Naruto and the Kyuubi was considered dead. Their death made Shukaku realize that he wouldn't live forever, the real reason he calmed down was the time Gaara had went into a depression and drank sake almost non-stop. After he married Matsuri, he got over drinking but Shukaku seemed that the marriage sealed the deal either way.

'_Do you really think it's him?'_ Gaara asked the sandy tanuki who was sitting back in his seal, thinking, saying it was possible.

"**I'm** **mean Kurama isn't one to die easily, even if he was sealed"**

'_Can you sense him or anything?'_

"**No, but that's normal unless he gave up his soul for the brat."**

'_What do you mean?'_ Gaara asked confused, never hearing about a demon giving up their soul.

"**Well he could have exchanged his soul in place of Naruto if he felt a deep connection with him. The brat will survive and Kurama will die, nothing left but his body behind."**

Gaara was surprised at the news, his face portraying his surprise which made Tenten ask if something was wrong in which he looked at the tiger-mask, curious as to how she played a part in the visit.

'_I wonder why the letter wanted her specifically'_

"Nothing" Gaara said before they continued their run to Yu, watching as a hawk fly passed, which they all noticed was from Konoha, making them wonder for the speedy deliver.

*4 days later*

"GAARA DOESN'T KNOW ANYBODY IN THE HOT SPRING COUNTRY OR PASSED KONOHA FOR THAT MATTER!" Temari said frantically as she and Kankuro had rushed to Konoha with Matsuri as soon as they had returned from their mission. Tsunade frowned and said she thought so before saying she sent 4 of her strongest Anbu and 2 of her top Anbu generals hidden to watch over him plus frog summonings to see about the village.

"I also sent a letter and hoping for a response too"

"We want to go too" Matsuri added, worried for her husband as Tsunade said yes before looking back down at the pictures she was studying before the Suna nin burst through her door. "What's that?" Matsuri asked curiously as they saw how hard Tsunade was studying it, going quiet for a minute.

"I believe Naruto may still be alive" Tsunade answered, seeing the shock looks on their faces while Kankuro asked where, having a feeling he knew exactly.

*switch views*

'_What a week, I can't wait to get back home in Yu'_ Neji thought as he quickly made his wave back to the hot spring village, returning from a mission in the wave country. Neji mentally sighed as he thought about what Inari asked him earlier that week about weapon using.

'_I'm glad the ninja academy is doing good Inari did make a good point, we do need a teacher that specialize in weapons.'_

As soon as Neji thought that the picture of Tenten flashed in his mind, making him shake his head to clear his thoughts. Neji stopped, thinking he would be an open target with the way his thoughts were, before he summoned his pet eagle Taiyo who sat on his shoulder.

"We're heading back to Yu" Neji said, petting the eagle on its head before it said fine and flew up, growing large enough for Neji to comfortably sit on his back as they soared through the skies. Neji mentally sighed as he let the wind blow through his hair, thinking this was the only way to feel free.

"Got a bird's eye view" Taiyo said, code for somebody was below them in which Neji glanced down, activating his byakugan, to see 7 people, 2 lagging far behind as not to be detected.

"That's interesting, are they heading toward Yu?" Neji muttered to his self before he told Taiyo to fly lower, a suspicious feeling as he stared at the leader of the group who he noticed had red hair. When Taiyo flew lower, Neji noticed that the redhead was indeed Gaara among a small group of Anbu he noticed was from Konoha.

'_Those aren't his siblings, wait…they didn't' _Neji thought as he focused on one of the Anbu, his heart stopping.

"Tenten" Neji said softly, noticing the large scroll on the back of the tiger mask-wearing kunoichi's back. Neji's shock soon turned to anger as he pieced together the reason for the group below sudden appearance and destination toward Yu.

'_NARUTO'_ Neji thought angrily, plainly seeing Naruto's goofy grin on his face as if he was right in front of him. _'I'm going to get you for this'_ Neji thought, muttering ways to torture his supposed brother-in-law as Hinata liked to call him before he was brought out of his thoughts by a jolt from Taiyo.

"What's happening?" Neji asked before he saw the fireball shot from the Anbu wearing an owl mask aiming at them, Taiyo leaning to the left to avoid being hit dead on, barely missing his wings.

"Whoa, they're attacking us. Hey do you know these people or something?" Taiyo asked, flying a bit higher as to avoid being hit by any more close call attacks.

"Better than you think" Neji growled, mentally torturing Naruto in his mind, while Taiyo said oh, understanding what he meant.

"Part of your old life" Taiyo stated more than asked while Neji said yeah as he looked down at the group who seemed to move closer to the Kazekage, thinking he was a threat. "Want to go visit them since it seems you all heading to the same place" Taiyo asked while Neji sighed, thinking he couldn't avoid them forever as he said sure. Neji put on his shades and gloves, feeling the seal activate to hide his true features, which saved Naruto from being tortured too much when they got home.

'_Thank you Naruto for creating a seal that will have where my byakugan is hidden so that even the sharingan can't detect'_ Neji thought before Taiyo asked how they were to land, seeing that the Anbu tensed when he started to descend.

"Fly ahead a bit and then land, they will catch up with us" Neji said as he mentally prepared himself to face part of his past as his eagle did just that, Neji seeing the way the group sped up, most likely to intercept if he was a threat. Taiyo landed in the middle of the path, he and Neji watching as the group of 5 sped up with him before stopping suddenly, staring up at him, all with a shock look behind their mask while Gaara had a calm look as he looked at the eagle. Neji forced himself to relax when he heard the one with the tiger mask gasp, taking a step closer before she stopped, remembering her place as Gaara's bodyguard but continuing to stare at the shinobi on the back of the eagle.

"Neji…is that you?" everybody heard Tenten say before they stared harder at the shinobi, Lee nearly gaping as they waited for the guy on the eagle to respond to their accusations, Gaara still staring at the eagle who was looking at them curiously. Neji, with his byakugan activated, noticed that Sasuke was staring at him, trying to see through his henge.

'_Nice try Sasuke but it's not going to work.'_

"Sorry but you must have be confused with somebody else. My name is Mizuo Shou from Yu" Neji said smoothly, having repeated quite a few times over the 5 years. Neji, however, saw the disbelief looks on their faces which made him mentally chuckle, thinking about how he needed more lessons in wearing a mask from Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi before he asked where they were going.

"We're heading to the hot spring village" Gaara stated, looking up at Neji with a suspicious look as he nodded and said he thought so.

"We'll I'm returning there so maybe I can save you a trip, you want a ride" Neji offered thinking it was better to be nice to them and not make them any more suspicious as they looked at Gaara who they noticed was already heading toward the bird. "Guess I'll take that as a yes" Neji chuckled as he heard the rest of the team grumbling about warning them first as they nodded and hopped on the bird, Neji looking in the trees.

"What are you waiting on?" the owl masked Anbu, aka Sasuke, asked as he frowned as he saw the half smirk on the side of "Mizuo's" face.

"Just wondering if your friends wanted a ride too" Neji said casually, making the others confused as they asked what he meant, making him grin. "You two can come out now, I saw you from the sky" Neji said, not earning a response or sight of movement, his byakugan still activated and clearly saw the two hidden Anbu.

"Come out from behind the trees."

A couple more seconds of silence before there was a rustle and two unknown Anbu, at least to everybody but Neji, appeared, a frown on their hidden faces as they asked how when the leaves concealed them from an aerial view.

"It's just part of my skill to unseal the conceal" Neji said, hoping to bait them in which he was secretly laughing at how they took the bait when they used his old name.

"Alright Neji, we know it's you, take off the shades" Neji heard Lee say behind his squirrel mask, making him mentally grin while he physically sighed.

"My name is not Neji but if you insist I'll take off my shades" Neji said, deactivating his byakugan before he took his shades off and showed them his eyes, hearing them gasp.

"There now, is this what you were expecting whatever you were expecting"

"Warrior" a rabbit masked kunoichi who he knew was Sakura said to Sasuke as he activated his byakugan and looked at "Mizuo" for a few minutes before he turned his eyes off, shaking his head.

"It's not a henge, genjutsu, or anything" Sasuke said, slightly disappointed as they sighed and apologized to "Mizuo", saying he looked a lot like a friend they once knew.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry to whatever happened to your friend. Come on you two, climb aboard" Neji said looking forward as he saw out the corner of his eye the two Anbu exchange a look before they hopped on, Taiyo muttering about more weight. "Alright to the skies Taiyo and don't worry, I will have him give you a message as soon as we get back" Taiyo said rubbing the eagle's back as he said fine before taking off back into the sky, heading for the hot spring village. Neji had to fight himself from activating his byakugan as he felt the rest of the group staring at the back of his head, Neji going back to mentally torturing his "brother-in-law".

'_I'm going to get you for this Naruto'_ he thought with a frown before he heard someone clear their throat before asking him a question about Yu.

"So 'Mizuo' what is life like in the hot spring? I heard it became a shinobi village again, kind of sudden don't you think?" Neji heard Sasuke ask him, hearing how he stressed his name, thinking he would slip up or give himself away. Without even turning around, Neji answered his question.

"You'll find out when you see for yourself" he responded, not giving them any information while Sasuke growled at the answer, Neji hiding a smirk, and Taiyo chuckling at the group on his back as they continued to fly until the village came in sight. "Alright Taiyo land at the front" Neji said as the eagle nodded and landed at the front of the gate, the guards not even seemed blinking an eye at the bird landing, showing that they were used to it while the Konoha nin looked up at the new gate that rivaled the one around their own village.

"Whoa, Yu really has changed" Neji heard Tenten say with a gasp as Taiyo shrank and hopped on Neji's shoulder, watching the group who were still looking around while the guards greeted Neji by his new name.

"Good afternoon Mizuo-sama" the guards said, Neji greeting them back before he motioned toward the group who focused, seeing as they were entering a village that seemed to hide more secrets than they knew.

"They're escorting the Kazekage" he informed them when he noticed the way they were looking at their mask, waiting for one of them to get out of line. The two guards relaxed and nodded as they opened the gates to let them through, the group letting out a gasp as they noticed the village and all its changes. They watched as the roads were packed with people going about their business, an aura of peacefulness that seemed to cling to the air with the smell of the hot springs.

"It's so calm and peaceful, I mean everybody is literally smiling around here" Sakura said as she looked around at all the smiling faces of people who were talking, buying, and selling all around the village, little kids playing with a ball not too far from where they were. Neji smiled at the compliment as he walked forward, the others following behind him as they took in the sights and sounds yet on alert while Gaara continued to look forward, occasionally looking around the village.

"Hello Mizuo-sama"

"Hi Mizuo-sama"

"Good afternoon Mizuo-sama"

All around the village, Neji was greeted by this name, greeting all the people who said something back, knowing many by first name before they heard footsteps and watched two children run up to Mizuo, Neji bending down to give them hugs.

"Ojisan, who you're friends" the two kids said looking up at Neji who chuckled and rub the kid's heads, saying they were shinobi from the hidden leaf village. Neji watched as Yipsu and Konona, the children's names, eyes grew wide as they looked at the animal mask of the Anbu before they landed on Gaara who was looking at them curiously. They watched as the kids went over to the redhead and started to rub against him in the same manner of a cat making Gaara surprise before he looked at Neji.

"What are they doing?"

"They like people with red hair" Neji answered, biting his cheek as not to laugh at the uneasy look on Gaara's face as the kids continued to rub against his legs before they stepped back, their blue and purple eyes staring up at him before he noticed the whisker marks on their faces. Stun, Gaara looked up at Neji who he noticed was talking with the little kids from the earlier game of ball about their guest before he turned toward the duo with Gaara.

"Yipsu, Konona, go tell Kit and Karasu that their guests are here" Neji said, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice on "Kit" as he watched as the two nodded and said okay.

"Bye Gaara-sama" the two children said running off in the distance, waving bye making Gaara chuckle and wave back before he tensed, looking at the children who grinned before they disappeared in the distance, the group believing to have seen a spark of red.

"How do they know Lord Kazekage's name 'Mizuo'?"

"They were with us when Gaara-sama was appointed Kazekage. We had been traveling from bird country and decided to make a slight detour to see him become Kage."

"I was appointed 5 years ago" Gaara said.

"I know"

"…how old are they?"

"They're 7" Neji said, understanding their confused as he sensed the surprise on everybody's face as they looked in the distance, noticing someone was approaching them.

"Really, they don't look older than 5" Tenten said surprised while Mizuo shrugged and said they hadn't hit their growth spurt yet as they continued to walk, the figure from earlier running toward them.

"Niisan" Neji heard someone call and looked up to see a kunoichi running toward him, making him frown as he noticed the smirk on her face.

"Ko-"

"Don't start niisan, you needed a break" Hinata said looking at Neji who sighed, exchanging a glance with Hinata before whispering if the others knew what they were doing in which she whispered back yes.

"Fine, sis this is the Kazekage and he is being escorted by some of Konoha's shinobi" Neji said, making it seem like Hinata didn't know who they were while the Anbu gasped, looking between the two before settling on Hinata.

"Hinata" Tenten gasped while Hinata blinked behind her shades, face not giving away her emotions.

"Sorry but that is not my name. My name is Kori Yoko and I this is my brother Mizuo Shou" Hinata introduced while Lee asked why they had two different last names. "I'm married" Hinata said casually as if that was obvious while Sakura asked who, happy her mask hid the shock look on her face as she thought Hinata marrying somebody beside Naruto impossible.

"Why is that any of your business" Hinata said with a frown at how she believed Sakura hadn't changed, still the nosy gossiping kunoichi from 5 years ago.

"Does that mean Naruto is still alive" the two unknown shinobi asked quietly, making Hinata glance at them before asking who was Naruto feeling the stares through the mask.

"Stop playing around Hinata, we know it's you and that's Neji by your side" Sasuke said with a bored tone which made Hinata eye twitch before she calmed down when Neji clasped her shoulder.

"Maybe you should take off your shades, they might believe you then" Neji said, noticing the bracelets, holding the seal, around her hands as she nodded and said okay, giving him a strange look for show as she took off her shades and showed them her eyes.

"There, now do you believe me" she said while the group sighed, saying that was all they needed as they saw the deep dark rich purple eyes glare back at them.

"That's proof of the byakugan" Lee said, hoping to convince Hinata they knew while the kunoichi replaced her shades, asking what was that making it the final straw for Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, stop playing these childish games and come back to Konoha already" he said agitated, only fueling the fire inside Hinata as she told him that he was making her angry. "So, what are you going to do about it" he shot back, missing the way Neji was slowly backing away as Hinata brought out two regular fans, making Sasuke laugh as he wondered what she was going to do with them.

"That's it, what you going to blow me away with those weak little things? They don't stand a chance against my fireball jutsu" he said with a smirk while Tenten, Gaara, and the two unknown Anbu noticed how Mizuo continued to step back, staring at Kori's hands all the while.

"Yay, okaa-san is going to dance" the group heard two little voices say and looked down to see Yipsu and Konona who were standing next to Mizuo who was muttering about getting a good distance away. This made Gaara curious as he moved over next to him and the kids about to ask what he meant when he noticed how the whole town seemed to have stopped and was watching them.

'_I think something big is about to happen'_ Gaara thought Shukaku agreeing completely as he felt the immense power and tension between the two glaring at each other.

"**I think you're right…a bottle of sake she kicks his ass with those fans"** Shukaku snickered imagining the battle in his head while Mizuo spoke up just then a large grin on his face.

"If you want to spar, better take it to the grounds before you two, namely you Kori, destroy the whole village we worked hard to build back up" Mizuo said, stressing Kori name as to give Sasuke a hint which went over his head as he said he wouldn't lose to such a delicate female while Kori said fine, smile growing. Neji rubbed his temple while muttering about idiots missing the message before Tenten reminded them that they had to escort Gaara to the leader of the village, trying to get close to find out sent the letter to the Kazekage.

"I would like to see the spar" Gaara said, agreeing with Shukaku about it being an interesting match as he too felt an immense power coming from the seemingly weak kunoichi, he knowing first hand not to dodge females lightly, Temari and Matsuri coming to mind.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked, really trying to get to the bottom of the mystery of the letter while Gaara nodded and said he was, Tenten mentally sighing as Kori smirked, looking at Sasuke who she bet had an equal smirk on his face.

"Okay just follow me to the training grounds" Kori said before she disappeared, using a water body flicker while Sasuke used a leaf body flicker, both disappearing.

"Return from a mission only to have a mini-war on the sparring area" Neji sighed with a smile before he turned toward the kids.

"Tell them we will be at the training grounds"

"Okay ojisan" they said, giving him a mock salute before they said bye to Gaara and disappeared in a red flare, making the two unknown Anbu stare at the spot they were just at.

"What did they just do?" the tall Anbu wearing a dog mask asked while Neji ignored him as he continued through the village, heading toward the training area. All around the village he continued to get greetings, all he retuned which made the group impressed as they noticed how the village started to migrate to the same area.

"Wow, you sure are popular here"

"A little" Neji said as he watched 3 new people make their way toward him, greeting them by name. "Hey Hyou, Maru, JT" he said, getting an hi back as JT asked where they were going.

"Grounds"

"Kit or Kori" they said, already knowing the routine of that world.

"Kori"

"Who the opponent"

"Some Anbu nin from the hidden leaf village" Neji said as if he didn't know who the challenger was. Neji watched as Hyou raised a brow before looking at the group, turn back to the nin in front of her.

"Male or female" she asked, sensing the confused looks on the group's faces as they wondered what that had to do with it.

"Male"

"Hope he don't underestimate her" Maru muttered as he started to head toward the ground while the 2nd unknown Anbu, strangely wearing a fox mask, ask what he meant in which JT answered a large cat grin on her face.

"You think those fans are for show, oh you're sadly mistaken" she said before she ran off to join Maru while Hyou winked behind her shades.

"She has more hidden weapons than you think, a dance can be graceful as well as lethal if you're not prepared" Hyou said before she walked off toward the ground, the group wondering what they meant. They looked down when they saw anther red flare and the kids returned big grins on their faces.

"Come on ojisan, people are already gathering at the grounds, hurry up" they said, bouncing in place as he said fine the kids disappearing again. Neji whistled loudly and they watched as Taiyo, who took off earlier, return in his small form.

"Let me guess take you to the battle grounds"

"Yes please"

"Alright, hop on" Taiyo said as he grew once more before they hopped on his back, taking off into the sky toward the grounds which was a good distance away as not to interfere with the village where the Konoha nin were surprised to see majority of the town already there, several wearing forehead protectors with the village symbol on them.

"What's the occasion to bring this many people?" the dog masked shinobi asked, looking down at the large ground before Taiyo landed and shrank once more, riding again on Neji's shoulder.

"It's just rare when people challenge Kori"

"Why?"

"Well after bringing the village back to life and doing some serious A and S ranked mission, many are usually afraid to challenge 1 of the 4 great Rīdā (leaders)" Neji said casually while the dog and fox mask Anbu stared at him, knowing about the 4 great leaders from Tsunade.

"Wait, she is one of the leaders we heard about?"

"Yes, and I'm one too"

"Who are the other two?" Lee asked, Neji nearly rolling his eyes as he heard the excitement in his former team-mate's voice as he knew he was seeking a challenge.

"Well they are-"

Neji was about to answer when he heard someone call his name, making him forget about answering as he temper flared up.

"It's about time you showed up Mizuo although I didn't think you would play guide to our guest" a voice said ahead of them, making Neji's eye twitch.

"If I were you Kit, I wouldn't push my luck right about now" Neji said in a threatening way, only earning a laugh while the Anbu and Gaara looked around until they spotted a person near a tree, his face hidden in the shade while Gaara asked was he, trying to see his face in the shade.

"The name's Kit, 1 of the Rīdā 4" the person in the shadows said as he looked out toward the field where they all could see Kori and Sasuke standing apart from each other. "So who's the opponent?" Kit asked curiously, already having a guess in his head when he heard Sakura say one of Konoha's toughest shinobi. Neji saw Kit twitch, knowing he was about to say something funny or stupid in which he was proven right with Kit's next words.

"Is it this Kakashi person I heard of?"

Neji coughed to hide the snicker that had escaped as he activated his byakugan to see the frowns on the groups face's an angry look on Sakura's as she said no, Kit having a pout on his face.

"Aw, and I really wanted to challenge him"

"Why?" a voice asked, making everybody look at the dog masked Anbu, Kit's grinning growing wide as he asked if the Anbu knew him. "Maybe" he said in a dead pan way, surprising Kit as he thought about his old teacher.

'_I thought Kakashi-sensei retired as an Anbu, I guess he rejoined when I died or after Hinata and Neji left Konoha'_ Naruto aka Kit thought before he decided to play along.

"Cool, can you ask if he will ever visit Yu so I can challenge him?" Naruto asked in which he saw a slight nod, making him grin when Gaara finally spoke up.

"So you're the one who sent me the message"

Tenten and the rest of the group looked at Gaara who they noticed had an almost shock look on his face before they turned back to the tree where they were surprised to see that Kit was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"He said he was going to get a good seat at the front and we should join him" Neji said as he continued to the front of the crowd where he and the rest saw an large open space where Kit, who was wearing a bandanna and shades, along with the children were sitting on a blanket. As they got closer they noticed a falcon and a red fox sitting in Kit's lap while Taiyo flew down and sat next to Kit before the rest of the group realized someone was sitting next to him too. Mizuo sat down on the other side of the unknown person when the trio on the blanket sensed one of the Anbu tense, staring at the unknown shinobi who they instantly knew who it was.

"I hope your trip went well Kazekage-sama" the figure said shooting a quick glance at the redhead who sat down next to Kit, asking who he was. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Karasu Yoru, I am the leader of the village and 1 of the great leaders as you might know and I believe you met the rest. Please the rest of you can have a seat" the figure said, not looking at how tense two of the Anbu were, staring at him and Kit.

"We'll stand thank you" the dog masked shinobi said calmly.

"Suit yourself" the leader of the village, Itachi, said as he noticed the way the others seemed to surround Gaara while the two unknown Anbu stood next to him and Kit, already knowing what they were doing. Sensing the stares, Naruto and Itachi both looked up, asking if something was wrong, in which they were greeted by silence before they heard a no and the stares stopped. Naruto looked forward but his mind was still on the figure beside him in the fox mask.

'_Who is this beside me, I don't recognize him?' _

Naruto heard Itachi chuckle beside him, looking at the two glaring at each other.

"What's funny Karasu?"

"This should be an interesting battle I do hope the Hokage makes it in time"

The Anbu looked at him, surprised at this as they asked.

"Tsunade-sama is coming"

"Yes, she the toad sage Jiraiya, and the Kazekage siblings are too" he said before there was a loud caw sound and they looked up to see a raven that landed on Karasu's hands, looking him.

"The rest of your guest are here" Kara-chan said as she hopped down and made herself comfortable next to Taiyo while Itachi asked Naruto who he wanted to do it, making the others tense as they didn't understand what they meant.

"Let Kori do it, maybe he won't keep underestimating her" Neji suggested, making them grin as he said okay, Naruto standing up to address the kunoichi on the field.

"Kori-tenshi, show them some of your strength, alert our new guest at the front."

"Is in rain?"

"No, the Hokage of the hidden leaf village plus more" he said with a smirk as she said alright, leading into a dance full of fluid movement before she cried out.

"Gentle style: dance of the tiger"

"What is she doing?"

"Wait for it" they all said almost in union as they saw her fuel chakra to the fans, a couple stun as they sensed a strong power before she swung one of the fans toward the sky, a loud roar erupting around them as a large chakra formed cat flew high in the air. They watched in shock as the cat flew high above the grounds, letting out a roar that seemed to shake the ground underneath them before dispersing in the air.

"What power" they heard the Anbu say while the village was cheering, Hinata looking at her opponent with a smug look.

"How's that" she said looking at the mask covering Sasuke face when she heard him say impressive but not intimidating at all.

"I'm not afraid of some little dance and that was stupid of you to waste a lot of your chakra in that one move."

"Oh I got more than just one dance and that didn't cost me that much chakra, I was just showing you my weak version" she said as if it wasn't a big deal while the group over by the Kage were gaping at them before looking at Neji, Naruto, and Itachi.

"Was that really her weak version"

"Yes, if she pulls out her full power-"

"You will know" they said tougher, making them laugh as they waited for the show to get started when they heard voices that made Neji and Naruto mentally prepare themselves for their past was coming back to meet them.


	3. Can I Date Him

Can I Date Him

*don't own Naruto*

(A/N: The two-shot just keeps getting longer, 1 more chapter after this)

"Gaara" they all heard someone say and turned to see the group appear, Matsuri nearly sprinting to the redhead. Naruto watched, with some slight humor, as Matsuri literally pounced on Gaara, making the redhead topple back, his gourd lying beside him. Naruto raised a brow when Matsuri started hugging Gaara before going in for a kiss making both brows shoot up in surprise.

'_Whoa, Gaara got married? Since when, he wasn't 5 years ago, guess you can't stay single long after becoming Kage'_ Naruto thought with a chuckle before he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over beside him at Itachi, knowing what he was planning. Naruto stood up and started to cheer loudly, drawing the Anbu's attention at his outburst.

"Go Kori-tenshi" he yelled loudly, earning a wave from Hinata when he heard more footsteps and turned to see Tsunade and Jiraiya make their way over to him before they stopped and stared.

"Naruto" they said together tears streaming down their eyes as they tried to hug him but he stepped back, a frown on his face.

"Sorry but I'm not Naruto" he said, fighting the wince that wanted to happen when he heard them gasp and the sadness in their eyes return, saying he was. "I'm not Naruto" he said again, Jiraiya frowning and telling him to stop fooling around, making him agitated at being treated like a kid again.

"I'm telling you my name is not Naruto. It's Kurama Yoko but my friends call me Kit" he said while Gaara heard Shukaku gasp, seeming excited at the name.

'_What's wrong?'_

"**That's the Kyuubi's name, he must still be alive then"** he said before he heard Shukaku start to call Kurama's name, Gaara hearing it echo inside his mind as they waited for a response in which they earned one just not from who they were expecting.

'_I'm sorry Shukaku, Kurama is gone. He sacrificed his spirit to save mine, in this selfless act I decided to take his name to honor his life and what he did for me'_ Shukaku and Gaara heard Naruto say, still connected thanks to the fox's body still in Naruto seal. Shukaku grew quiet at the news, shocked to learn that the 9 tailed fox who he believed to only care about power do something for another in exchange for his own life.

"**That's a nice thing you did. You know few people are nice to biju, even the ones who hold them."**

'_He was my friend, I would like to honor someone like that'_ Naruto thought looking at Gaara who had a smile on his face which they all noticed, unaware of the private conversation that was going on between the two.

"We know that you Naruto, the whisker marks prove it" Tsunade said, getting angry that he refused to own up that he was Naruto, making him upset that they didn't get the message he was a different person now, same body but different life.

"Otousan, are you okay?" they heard voices asked and looked down before gasping as they saw Konona and Yipsu in front of Naruto as if protecting him, making Tsunade and Jiraiya smile before their words penetrated their brains, making them stare at them then at Naruto.

"You're married, who did you marry?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Naruto said angry at how shocked they sound, as if they couldn't believe he could find someone to marry, even if it was Hinata who loved him since they were young. This made Jiraiya and Tsunade frown as they told him to snap out of it, making Naruto sigh in agitation before he asked how he could prove he wasn't who he thought they were.

"Show us your hair and eyes."

"Fine" Naruto said calmly as the arena went quiet, everybody watching the Naruto as he took off his bandanna and shades to show his hair and eyes. There was a loud gasp from the Anbu before they all went quiet, staring at the red hair and red slit eyes on Kit's face as he asked if that was enough proof.

"No, Kyuubi what have you done to Naruto" Jiraiya said, mentally wishing Yamato was here while Naruto cried out in anger that he wasn't Naruto, seeming to echo in the quiet area.

"Maybe if we showed him our faces he will remember" the kitsune masked Anbu said in which Tsunade agreed while Naruto stared at them as they all took off their mask, Naruto instantly looking out on the field to see Sasuke.

'_I thought that was the reason Itachi took off, don't need a second mini war in Yu before the first one even took place' _Naruto thought as he looked from Sasuke when the rest of the group stood in front of him to give him a good view of them.

'_There's Sakura-chan, Lee, is that I ring I see. Are they married…ABOUT TIME! Anyway, there's Tenten liked I asked for who he is still staring at Neji, knew she liked him.'_

Naruto turned to look at the two Anbu with the dog mask and fox mask, one he recognized easily.

'_Yep, Kakashi-sensei like I thought and the other is…IRUKA-SENSEI? WHEN DID HE BECOME AN ANBU…did I drive him to join after I died?' _

Naruto stared at his former Academy teacher who looked older than he should had, a sad and deep look in his eyes.

"Do you remember us?" Iruka asked, Naruto and Neji hearing the hurt in his voice which made them feel guilty at having to lie to him as they said no.

"Kakashi" Tsunade said, near tears again as he sighed and said it wasn't a henge, genjutsu, nor were they controlled as he had checked with his sharingan since they met. Naruto and Neji could sense the sadness and hurt from the Sennin as they apologized, saying he looked a lot like some people they knew.

"This is too big to be an accident, maybe Ita-where did he go?" Kakashi asked looking around for the raven-haired leader who he realized just now disappeared when he was distracted.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked in which he was about to explain when they heard someone talking from behind them.

"Can we get this battle on with already, I want to embarrass duck ass here" a voice say from the field making them turn to see who the voice belong to.

The duo turned to look, gaped at the kunoichi who was frowning.

"Hinata"

"No, it's Kori" she responded as she muttered about people getting her name right while they turned and finally spotted Neji.

"Neji"

"It's Mizuo, who are these people you keep calling us?" Neji asked, watching the two stare at him and Naruto as they stared just as hard back, not stepping down from the challenge until the Sennin looked away.

"You look like some of the shinobi from our village that disappeared 5 years ago, one dying 3 years before" Tsunade said as she looked at Jiraiya who was still staring at Naruto with a frown.

"We're sorry to hear that but please sit down and enjoy the spar as it seems Kori is getting impatient" Naruto said with a soft smile as they nodded and sat down on the blanket, the raven and falcon flying off suddenly while Kakashi asked where their leader went to. "He had something to do" Naruto said calmly before he frowned and looked at Jiraiya who raised a brow and said what before he and the rest of the village heard sounds and looked at the trees where what looked like something was happening.

"Get off me" they heard a voice say before Kara-chan and Asa-chan, Hinata's falcon, came flying back toward them with a couple of frogs in their talons.

"I believe these belong to you" the birds said as they dropped Gamakichi and his brother at the toad sage's feet before the stood up and dusted themselves off, muttering about a fine way to treat a guest.

"Guest wouldn't be sneaking around our village, trying to find out our secrets. We've been keeping track of you two since you arrived" Neji said coldly as there was a low grumble around the grounds where the Anbu noticed how the village was looking at them, frowning at their guest.

"We don't take trespassers lightly, even if they were ordered to spy on us. However, the next time you try that prepared to become a French dish" Hinata said from her spot, looking directly at Jiraiya who said sorry, Tsunade mentally gulping at how they were found out.

"We thought you were somebody else and we wanted to check" he explained as Naruto nodded and said fine but for them not to do it again while Jiraiya spoke up again, a plan forming in his head on getting some answers as he turned toward the duo on the blanket.

"We heard about the strongest shinobi in the village named the 4 great Rīdā (leaders)"

"Yeah, me, Mizuo, Kori, and leader, what about us" Naruto asked, seeing the surprised look on the duo's faces as they looked at Naruto, Neji, and Hinata before Jiraiya finished his sentence.

"I just thought since we're here how about a challenge against all 4, just for a little fun" he said, unknown that Naruto and Neji already saw through his plan on seeing their fighting styles to prove who they were. Naruto looked at Kori, asking if she was okay with it in which she said sure, using her tessen (fan) to cool herself off before she pointed to Sasuke.

"Sure but I call his emo guy in front of me" she said loudly, hearing the growl coming from Sakura which made Naruto chuckle as he said turned toward Mizuo.

"Who do you choose?"

"I want to battle Mizuo" they heard Tenten say, staring at Neji who returned the look with a smirk while Shukaku snickered, clearly seeing the desire in each other eyes.

"**Oh, a lover battle, this going to be fun" **Shukaku grinned while Naruto said fine, hearing Shukaku snicker about making love not war which made Naruto laugh, Shukaku clearly hearing it. **"How can you here my voice, Kurama is gone"** Shukaku asked while Naruto explained how thanks to Kurama's body still inside he can hear the other biju.

"Alright, any challenges for me" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi but hearing Gaara when he said he would, curious as to how much Naruto has grown stronger.

"Alright and for leader-"

"I will battle him when he returns" Kakashi said quickly, Naruto instantly knowing why while Tsunade asked where he went, looking down at Kara who spoke up just then.

"He went to put on his sparring clothes. He had some important paperwork to finish up when he left but he should be done now and will be back soon"

Kakashi said fine while Naruto asked if they were ready to spar, the others getting comfortable on the blanket.

"I've been ready let's get this battle started already" Hinata sighed as she got into a relaxed stance, nothing like the gentle fist stance the Konoha nin was expecting.

"Hn, this will end quickly" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan, Hinata giving him a dull look as she yawned, asking if that was supposed to be impressive.

"So your eyes changed colors, so what" she asked, clearly not impressed while Sasuke growled and asked her if she knew what it was. "Yeah, it's the sharingan so you must be an Uchiha" she said sounding bored while Kakashi asked how she would know that in which he was informed that Hinata taught about doujutsu and medical jutsu that she learned on the her travels.

"We passed by Konoha and heard about the copy nin who uses his eye to copy jutsus, we learned later it was called the sharingan but it won't matter in this battle. All the jutsus Kori will use are dance related and can't be copied unless you can do the dance correctly with the right tools, the 5 mystic dancer fans."

"Well then how will against the sharingan" Sasuke asked, having heard Kit as he watched Kori smirk and say he would see before she gave him the first attack. "Alright, let's start with this, _Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_" Sasuke said as he shot a large fireball at Kori who just stood there, a smirk on her face as the ball of flames approached.

"Why isn't she moving?" Tsunade asked uneasy before she and the rest of the Konoha and Suna gang gasped as they saw the flames hit Kori dead on while the rest of the village chuckled. "What's funny, she just took a straight fireball without trying to dodge?" Tsunade asked confused before she heard the kids giggling at the group's shocked faces.

"If you think okaasan is hit, better think again. She only did that so he wouldn't be able to see her hands to copy the jutsu she is about to use to counter his attack" they said, making Kakashi ask what they meant before they turned back to the battle when they heard and felt the earth start to shake, making the group curious as to what was about to happen.

"_Water Style: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu"_ they heard a voice say from the flames before they watched as water gushed from the ground, mixing with the dirt all around the field, turning it muddy, before a muddy water dragon spiraled around Kori before eating the flames that seemed to be held just in front of her before rushing at Sasuke who jumped out of the way. Sasuke sent another grand fireball that hit the muddy water dragon head on before it dissolved into steam, the remains of the dirt falling to the ground while Sasuke looked at Kori.

"Not so tough are you?"

"You know I could have made that attack avoided the fireball if I wanted" Kori said casually.

"Then why didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a disbelief look.

"Easy, I didn't want the attack to hit the tress and cause the village to burn down."

Sasuke snorted and said that was a lousy excuse which made Kori raised a brow.

"Oh really, want to try it again and see which of our attacks win out" Kori said with a smirk as Sasuke growled and said he was only warming up before he created more hand seals.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" _

Kori watched the small balls of fire being shot everywhere before she reopened her fans, Sasuke thinking that her plan won't work.

"Hey Na-uh-Kit was it? How long has she been using her fans" Temari asked as she watched Kori go back to dancing, seeming to ignore the oncoming danger.

"About 4 years now"

"She does know that the wind from the fans will only make the fire stronger right?"

Temari and the rest of the group heard Kit and Mizuo chuckle, making them look as they saw the mischief in their eyes as they watched Kori moving around, avoiding the fireballs with fluid movement at the complete surprise of Sasuke who tried to track her movements but strangely was still having a hard time hitting her.

"Who said wind was coming out of the fans this time" they said with a grin while Temari looked at them confused before she noticed the way Kori's movements resembled a dance, the rest noticing it was the same dance from before.

"_Gentle style: dance of the tiger, Water style: roaring water" _they heard Hinata/Kori call out, water seeming to appear from the fans as she added her chakra before they watched as a tiger formed from the liquid before Hinata through her fans in the air, the group watching them until they disappeared in thin air. They all turned then to look at Kori who they noticed jumped in the air along with the tiger, seeing chakra being fueled to her hands before gloves appeared with nekote claws at the end before they both landed, Kori now on all four. Kori let out a growl like sound that was soon matched the tiger, showing that Kori was in complete control of the water beside her as she jumped on the tiger's back, surprising the group.

"How is that possible for her to be able to stand on her own attack like that" Sakura asked surprised while the duo chuckled.

"See, that is why we told you not to underestimate her."

Kori grinned from the back of the tiger, it sharing the same look as she asked if he was scared yet while Sasuke asked if that was it or was there more she can do.

"Alright" she said before she seemed to sink in the back of the tiger, calling out her attack before she completely submerged in the water tiger, back in the stance of all fours. _"Water style: Belly of the Beast"_ they heard her said before she submerged into the tiger before it let out a roar, Kori clearly seen in the middle of the water.

"Is she alright, she could drown" Matsuri said uneasy while Naruto chuckled and said not likely before he explained.

"Kori-tenshi has an affinity in water so she and water have a very special connection. She can use the air bubbles in the water to breathe so she can't drown, it's like she is one with the water" he said, making them surprise as they continued to watch.

"Impressive but not impressive enough" Sasuke said as he started to create hand seals, making Kakashi tense as he knew what he was about to do next.

"You might not realize but being surrounded by all that water gives you one big weakness"

"Oh and what is that?" Hinata asked, already guessing as she heard the sound of chirping birds as lightning covered Sasuke's left hand.

"For my chidori" he said, hearing the tiger roar which made him smirk, thinking it was scared before he realized that Kori and the tiger were both laughing.

"You call that scary? You won't be able to even touch me."

"Fine, we'll see about that" Sasuke said as he went into a full blown sprint toward the tiger before he thrust his lightning covered hand in the water tiger's mouth, shooting electricity through.

"Chidori" he yelled as he saw the lightning surge through the tiger, the village gasping while several people were smirking.

'_Bad move'_ they thought as they saw Sasuke's smirk wiped away as he tried to withdraw his hand but found to his shock that he couldn't.

"Told you wouldn't be able to touch me" he heard a voice say and looked up to see Hinata sitting Indian style on the back of the tiger, a grin on her face as the water tiger let out a low growl, the water seeming to pull him in.

"What's it doing?" Kankuro asked confused as he watched as the tiger "ate" Sasuke who was now trapped in the center of the tiger, seeing Sasuke struggling to escape and breathe his movements sluggish.

"The water inside Kori's dance of the tiger is closer and denser than normal water to the point it is hard for anybody she captures to move through, only she able to move through it as if it was normal" Neji explained as they watched Sasuke continue to struggle, seeing he was close to running out of air.

"If this is one of the strongest shinobi in your village than Konoha need to train their nin better" Kori said baiting him, seeing she struck a nerve as Sasuke's sharingan wheeled wildly before he closed his eyes, all of them sensing something big was about to happen. They watched him open his eyes, his left sharingan sprouting a new look before he thought about the hellish black fames he was trying to create.

'_Amaterasu'_ he thought as the flames coated the inside of the tiger, making it roar in anger as he spread through, Kori jumping off, making cooing sounds on how she would punish the mean raven for harming it while Kakashi jumped up, trying to run to the battle.

"Whoa slow down, where's the fire beside inside the tiger" Naruto said jokingly while he turned and said they needed to stop Sasuke before it was too late.

"What you mean stop him the battle isn't over yet?"

"You don't understand, those flames will not stop burning until he controls them to stop, they will continue to spread and no amount of water will cool them down."

"Cool, we can test the limit of Kori's tiger cloak then" Naruto said, already knowing about the black flames from Itachi while Kakashi said he didn't know before they heard a roar and saw steam before a splashing sound met their ears, Sasuke having effectively escaped. They heard coughing while he clutched his left eye, the pain of using the flames unbearable while the rest of the group saw nothing but black flames that they realized was heading toward them.

"Sasuke, stop the flames now" Kakashi yelled out, earning a 'I'm trying' from behind as the attack crept closer to them, forcing all of them to step back while Kit, Mizuo, Yipsu, Konona, and the animals stayed still, a secret smile on their face.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she noticed how they just sat there, not moving an inch as if they didn't see the oncoming danger.

"You need to move" Jiraiya yelled as the flames came closer, feeling the heat as it neared them, almost licking the blanket which made them all scream out no.

"_Gentle style: dance of the phoenix, wind style: fire bird's song" _they heard Kori shout before a melody like cry could be heard, the fire actually stopping in its place, still burning but not moving forward at the complete shock of Kakashi before they all watched as the wind picked up to form a large bird with what looked like water in its center before it flew over toward them.

"Is that a phoenix?" Temari asked curiously as they watched as the wind phoenix flew over the flames, large tears seeming to come from its eyes form the large pile of water in its center that touched the flames, making them hiss before dying, Sasuke and the rest watching in pure silence before Kakashi asked how that was possible.

"Kori's dances are a unique jutsu. The gentle style is said considered to be a dance of 5 elemental gods, each gentle style named after an animal for the 5 mystic dancers."

"A style so powerful that it is said to stop deity style jutsus like it"

"What do you mean deity styles like it?"

"Okay, here's a little history. Amaterasu is the name of the Japanese sun goddess, myth say that she had a pet phoenix that tears calmed the fires she created when she cried. Seeing this one of the mystic dancers incorporated the phoenix's tears in their dance as to stop the black flames if they were ever to get out of hand."

Iruka looked up in surprised as he said heard about the legend and that many forgot about it as they believed the 5 mystic dancers and their fans to be myths. The group was clearly impressed at the knowledge sprouted by Kori and Kit while Gaara mentally asked Naruto where he learned something like that.

'_There are great benefits in having an Uchiha for a friend'_ he said, making Gaara look at him and ask what he mean while Naruto said it was a long story.

'…_are you being controlled'_ Gaara asked as he and the rest of the group sat back down when Naruto said no and that Itachi had in fact gave him a new life. _'What do you mean he gave you a new life'_ Gaara asked before Naruto gave him a quick rundown on what happened that fateful day when they saw the battle was about to start again, stating he would tell him the rest later.

"Wait, where is Kori?" Temari asked as she and the rest looked at Sasuke who was also looking around before he tensed and looked up, everybody else doing so too to see Kori floating in the air, supported by the wind in the shape of a phoenix while her earlier wind phoenix fly beside her.

"What elements does she hold?" Gaara asked curiously, not seeing anybody with wind chakra able to use it to float in the air.

"She has an affinity in water so she uses mostly water jutsus, she know several wind jutsus from me and her 5 element dances. The tiger was water and the phoenix is wind."

"What are the other three?" Sakura asked curiously while Neji smiled and said they would have to wait and see as they saw the stun look on Sasuke's face as he stared up at Kori who was looking down at him.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she said with a giggle, the gloves gone and the fans back in her hands. Sasuke physically shook his head as he stood up and asked her how she destroyed his flames.

"Beat me and I will tell you" she said as he said fine before he shot more phoenix flower jutsu at Kori, thinking she would be an easier target in the air. "Trying to stop a phoenix with phoenix flower jutsu" she giggled as she waved her fans as if they were wings and effectively dodged the attacks as she did on the ground, her movements airy and graceful as the wind itself.

"Like her falcon, she floats through the air, a breeze in the sky" Neji said hearing a cry from beside him as he petted Asa while Kankuro asked about the bird. "It's Kori's summoning animal/pet, she got it from bird country along with Kara and Taiyo while Kit rescued his fox Kituna along the way" Neji explained as they heard the phoenix cry out and looked to see the phoenix and Hinata flying around Sasuke.

"_Wind Style: fire bird's song"_ she called out again, the phoenix letting out a melody like cry that seemed to make the air light and carefree as the group felt themselves relaxing, Iruka asking what was happening now as he was curious about the ability of the fans that many believed was only a myth.

"The song is like a genjutsu for the body, it caused the listener's body to become airy and their thoughts care-free to the point they have a hard time focusing" they explained, looking at the way Yipsu and Konona were leaning against him and Gaara, the animals also sighing as they laid down, a small smile on their face as they relaxed. They realized this as true as they saw how Sasuke's body was relaxed, noticing that he was trying to fight the song genjutsu without much success. Kori took this chance to land before they noticed gloves on her hands which were different than the previous ones, these with shorter nails that were less curved, seeing the fans still in her hands as she started a new dance.

"This is my second favorite dance, can I dance along too daddy?" Konona asked, giggling while Naruto smiled and said sure the group watching as the redhead got up and danced along with her mother keeping step with her that Matsuri thought was precious.

"What dance is this?" they asked as they noticed how it was a bit stiff with a lot of foot stomping.

"_Gentle style: dance of the wolf"_ Yipsu answered while Tenten asked why Kori was teaching Konona the dance at such a young age.

"It's fun" Konona answered, making the females smiled as they watched as Konona and Kori finish the dance before bring her hands to the ground, feeling the earth shaking as she fueled chakra to the ground, letting out a howl-like sound that was close to a real wolf's howl.

"That one would have made Kiba and Akamaru proud" Lee chuckled, the rest laughing while Kit and Mizuo smiled, thinking about the Inuzuka clan member and his little or in Neji's mind big white dog. The other's noticed this and their eyes narrowed, thinking they finally had the proof they were looking for.

'_I knew it was them'_ they thought before Naruto opened his mouth.

"I'm glad you guys are having a good time, by the way who are Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruto asked, clearly seeing the way they looked at them before they sighed and said they were a dog clan in Konoha before they went quiet, their brains working as they looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think it would be a good idea to summon your pack, I bet they would like this dance" Sakura said making eye contact with her old sensei as he realized her plan and agreed before he summoned all his dogs.

'_Nice try Sakura-chan but we learned to mask our scents a long time ago' _Naruto thought with a mental smirk as he watched Pakkun ask what's up before being introduce to Kit and Mizuo who he instantly went over to and sniffed, a look on his face as he said nice to meet them before walking back over to Kakashi, seeing the little pub shake his head, the group sighing once more as he said thanks and for them to enjoy the rest of the match. The phoenix stopped singing before dispersing, Sasuke quickly gathering his thoughts as he started to perform another chidori as he looked at the kunoichi who still on all fours.

"So you using your wolf dance and from your stance this one uses an earth element right?"

"Correct" Kori said as she watched as Sasuke charged toward her.

"Earth won't save you from my chidori now" he cried as he ran toward her before he noticed the grin on her face, making him cautious as he wondered what she was planning now when he felt the ground shake beneath him. He instantly dodged to the left, barely missing the pair of jaws that was trying to attack his leg as he watched as a wolf head made from the earth descend back into the ground as if it never happened.

"I see your plan was to catch me off guard and trap me but it's not going to work."

"We'll see about that" Kori said as the village and guest watched as mud from her dragon bullet jutsu earlier in the spar began to coat her while Sasuke went back to making his way toward Kori. He continued to dodge the attacks coming from underground, reaching Kori just as the mud had almost completely coated her, a grin on his face.

"Too late" Sasuke said as he brought his hand to strike Kori.

"You're right, for you" Kori said before the mud shot off her body and grabbed him, trapping then quickly hardening as he struggled to escape looking at Kori who laughed. "_Earth style: Tracking Fang Jutsu_ was just a distraction so you could get close before I trapped you, now for my real dance of the wolf" Kori said as he watched as more mud start to reform and surround Kori, this time shaping around an air bubble around her.

"Why is the mud shaping over the air barrier instead of Kori like the last two dances?" the group asked their full attention on the spar in front of them.

"Kori's not very good with earth jutsu so she uses a protective wind barrier as to make sure she's not crushed by her own attack" Mizuo explained as they watched Sasuke who was still struggling to get free finally manage to send the chidori through his body, breaking free of the earth barrier.

"Smart move" Kori said as the mud had already grown solid and shaped into a large wolf, smirking at him while Kit chuckled.

"He's got to do a lot better to bring Kori-tenshi down."

"Trust us, Sasuke-kun has a lot more tricks up his sleeve" Sakura said until they heard maniacal laughter and turned to see Sasuke skin turn darker, his hair growing longer as wings grew out of his back.

"Uh, like that?" Naruto said a frown on his face while he mentally cursed as Sasuke went into level 2 curse seal mode.

"The idiot activated his curse mark" Jiraiya grumbled while Naruto feinted and asked what was that but knew they were serious when they didn't answer. Naruto frowned as he watched as Sasuke took the skies, looking down at the earth wolf that concealed Hinata.

'_Great, now how can I get rid of that thing without the others knowing. I can't let them know I can or they might make the connection I'm an Uzumaki and force me back to Konoha anyway.'_

"Now to battle you with my full power" Sasuke said while Kori frowned, looking up at Sasuke while wondering how Itachi put up with him.

'_This could be a problem, now I see what Itachi-kun meant, he really is power hungry' _Hinata thought as she activated her byakugan, watching him fly around as he kept out of range of her, having learned from earlier.

"Well, are you going to make a move yet?" Sasuke asked, clearly showing he wasn't going to attack until she did before she said she would and called out her attack.

"_Earth Style: Howling Bite"_ she said before letting out a howl that sent shivers down some of the villager's spines before the wolf tensed and jumped up, trying to bite Sasuke out of the sky. Sasuke dodged to the right, thinking she couldn't turn around fast enough until he watched as the wolf's body rearranged to keep tracking him, forcing him to keep dodging. This continued on a few more times until he noticed the wolf was losing shape as it landed back on the ground, growling, while Sasuke was high in the air, panting at the use of his chakra.

"I see you're running low on chakra" Kori said while Sasuke noticed how the wolf was breaking apart, seeming to melt as Kori was losing control of the earth element. This gave Sasuke and idea as he created some hand seals in the air before he yelled out, _"Chidori Sharp Spear"_ that he sent through the wolf, barely missing Kori, making her howl in surprise which Naruto and Neji mistook for that she was hit.

"Kori(-tenshi)" Naruto and Neji called out the kids whimpering as Yipsu held on to Naruto while Konona held on to Gaara, making him smile at how she found comfort in him.

'_They really do like redheads'_ Gaara thought as they watched as Sasuke smirked, saying it was time to end this. Hearing this, Kori decided for one more _Howling Bite_ as she launched the mud wolf at Sasuke while putting up a strong wind barrier around her just before Sasuke cause his lightning spear to split at the end, slicing throughout the wolf, causing it to become nothing but mud again. Hinata, although protected by the wind barrier, was momentarily stunned from part of the lightning grazing her side as she felt from the sky, mud covering her. Hinata heard Neji and Naruto call her name, matching her twitch before she focused and righted herself, slowing down her fall with the wind before landing on her feet.

"That was a good move" Hinata said breathing hard slightly while she watched as Sasuke still flew around in the air, trying to keep as much distance away as possible while Hinata looked at her self, covered in mud. "Better wash all this mud off before my next dance" Hinata muttered as she brought out her fans, fueling chakra to them before lightly swinging them up to create a large chakra phoenix that had Sasuke wondering what her plan was. The phoenix let out a single cry as it flew through the air, dancing around while Hinata did a similar dance on the ground, swinging her fans full of chakra at the air with each step.

"That's so beautiful to watch" Matsuri said, eyes on the phoenix and Hinata while Temari was curious as to what she was doing now, noticing that she didn't call out the new dance.

"It's just a simple rain dance" they heard Hinata/Kori say before there was drip on Tenten's head and she looked up to see more rain was starting to fall, the village around letting the rain fall on them. The group looked back at Kori when the phoenix began to blend in with the rain to see Kori with her face to the sky, letting the cool rain run down her body and wash away the mud.

"Ah, much better"

Kori moved a strand of hair from in front of her face before shaking her head, loosening her hair that was becoming heavy with water, unaware of how the group was watching, some harder than others. Naruto was staring at Kori with wide eyes before he felt a poke in his side and glanced at Kori who nudged his head to the side, Naruto understanding what that meant.

'_It's good to see you're still a pervert pervy sage'_ Naruto thought sarcastically, making Shukaku snicker, as Naruto noticed Tsunade frowned when she heard chuckling before looking at Jiraiya who was furiously writing something, notepad open and in his lap while his telescope was beside him.

"Stop that you pervert" Tsunade said with a vein throbbing as she tried to hit Jiraiya who yelped and quickly moved out of range, grin still on his face.

"Yeah, stop oogling my wife…that's my job" Naruto said seriously with a hint of mischief that made Jiraiya chuckle while Mizuo frown, grumbling about not needing to know that making them all laugh until Naruto noticed how uneasy Gaara looked. Naruto noticed the way Temari's fan was open fully over Gaara's gourd which made him realize the problem as he talked to the fox in his lap who disappeared and reappeared with several large umbrellas that he placed around the blanket, shielding everybody from the rain.

"Thanks" Gaara said as the animals huddled under an umbrella, happy to get out of the water while the toads stayed out, saying it felt good to them when they noticed quick blurs around the villagers as more umbrellas appeared to shield them from the rain too. Tsunade kept an eye on Jiraiya who was grinning at her, paper and telescope mysteriously disappearing, as they noticed the fans were back in Hinata's hands along with new gloves that combined her index, middle finger and her pinkie, forefinger together to form a three fingered hand that had claws at the end, thicker, sharper, and more pointed.

"Alright, kaa-san is about to do the dance of the dragon" Yipsu said as he and his sister placed some shades on along with Mizuo and Kit, Karasu placing some over his glasses as he watched from the trees.

"What's so special about this dance?" Kankuro asked as he and the rest of the visitors watched the village put shades on their faces, even the animals while the kids handed them some.

"Keep them on until the dance is over" Kit said as they nodded, wonder what was about to happen as they heard Konona say she felt sorry for fly guy. They watched as the rain became more violent, the phoenix, barely visible, flying growing stronger and faster while a water tiger formed from Kori's fans. The tiger let out a roar, heading toward the clouds where they saw it fly through, more roars being heard like the sound of thunder while the phoenix disappeared and reappeared, flashes of lightning every time it reappeared. Hinata/Kori went into a new dance, this one with quick movements compared to her slow and heavy dance of the wolf as she leaped and jumped all over the place, making it hard to keep track of her.

"This dance is as unpredictable as lightning" Kakashi said as he also had a hard time keeping up with quick, jerky, and all around movements.

"Yeah, but this dance is risky to watch as her attack can blind a person, that's why we wearing shades" Naruto said as they heard Hinata laugh, telling Sasuke to send out his strongest lightning attack.

"Fine" Sasuke smirked as he watched Kori through her fans in the air, calling out her dance and attack.

"_Gentle style: dance of the dragon, Lightning Style: Ranton (storm) dragon" _she roared out as they watched as water and wind started to surround her, her fans being caught in the water-wind combo on her back just as lightning shot down and struck Kori, making some of the villagers cry out. They all watched however as the three elements started to take shape into a Chinese dragon, wings appearing where the fans were on her back.

"What's happening now?"

"She's trapping the water in an air pocket around her and letting lightning in the water while the wind acts like a barrier, keeping her from being shocked, then she shapes it into a dragon."

"It's one of the most risky dances as she needs to have precise chakra control to make it work plus it's a one shot dance because it eats up a lot of chakra too after this she will only have enough chakra to complete the 5th dance at full power but she shouldn't so she will be okay" Kit said as they watched the water, wind, and lightning dragon form, Kori barely visible inside as it floated the sky, disappearing in the clouds.

"She uses the clouds as a sneak attack, how will your man counter it"

Neji frowned as he used his byakugan to spy Sasuke who he noticed was grinning, a bad feeling coming over his as he watched him raise his hand to the sky, lightning striking it, Neji the only one seeing him fuel chakra to the lightning.

"What is he doing?" Neji asked eyes wide while Kakashi said he didn't know, never seeing that attack before as Sasuke chuckled, saying to dodge this.

"_Kirin" _

"Oh no" Neji said, Naruto asking him what's wrong. "He seriously trying to attack her with that, he didn't realize Kori was bluffing" Neji said, Naruto cursing as he looked in the sky for his wife, unable to tell where she was.

"Well it is a spar, it's supposed to be taking it seriously" Tsunade said not seeing the big deal until she saw the fear in their eyes as they glanced at her before looking around in the sky.

"She's not going to hit him though. If that attack hits her dead on she could lose control and her own attack plus his could kill her" Naruto said, the group realizing the situation as they cried for Sasuke to stop but from the thunder and rain he couldn't hear them as he was too far up.

"It's too late" Sakura cried as they watched as Kori's dragon from come from out of the clouds just in front of Sasuke, slightly to the left of him so that it would graze but not hit directly. As the realization hit the village, Sasuke's attack had already came down from the sky, all hearing Kori gasp as the attacked hit her dead-on, the dragon roaring out.

"KORI/KAA-SAN" Naruto, Neji, Yipsu, and Konona cried out as they watched as the lightning dragon dispersed back into lightning, the clouds starting to disappear as Kori was falling down, Sasuke watching, unaware of the full damage he done to Kori who was unconscious as she fell. At this moment, time seemed to slow down as the cloud disperse, light hitting Kori who twitched before he eyes shot open, staring up at Sasuke who she noticed had a smirk on her face.

'_No more going easy'_ Hinata thought as she threw reason to the wind and just went on pure impulse as she summoned her fans to her hands as she started to do a new dance while falling in the air.

"What kind of dance is that?" Jiraiya asked as he spied the movements that almost seemed angry in nature until he heard Kit and Mizo gasp, their eyes wide.

"Oh no, not that dance and at full power too."

"What dance is that?" Iruka asked, a feeling of dread as he saw the way they had paled, watching Kori with wide eyes.

"Her final dance, the strongest of the 5 dances-"

"_Gentle Style: dance of the kitsune"_ they all heard her cry before letting out a roar that seemed to echo all around the village, making some cover their ears from how loud it was.

"What's wrong with this dance?" Kankuro asked until they all saw Kori started to glow, body slowing down as she came closer to the earth until she gently landed, body emitting black chakra as the air heated up.

"_Fire style: Vixen's Rage"_ they heard her yell, Kit cursing as they looked at him to see he was standing up, Mizuo right beside him.

"_Now_ it's time to end this spar and stop her. That attack will kill him and there is no way he's fast enough to dodge it either" they explained before they watched Sasuke make hand seals say this will be his final attack.

"Stop you idiot, you're no match for this dance" Naruto and Neji shouted, missing the person in the tree disappear suddenly, knowing exactly what was about to happen as Sasuke ignored them and called out his final attack.

"_Fire style: great fire annihilation"_ he said shooting a wall of flames at Kori before he landed, returning to normal as he used up the last of his chakra for the attack.

"I think she's the one who will need to do the dodging" Gaara said before he heard Naruto say that was the worst mistake Sasuke have ever made.

"How" they asked, watching Kori carefully before they gasped and stared at the black chakra that soon took the shape of a large fox, snarling at Sasuke. "What's she doing now" they said as the wind started to blow, fueling the flames before they noticed how the wall of fire started to circle around Kori as if she was controlling them.

"How is that possible?"

'_Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to give her the ability to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra along with her own vixen abilities'_ Naruto thought, ignoring Shukaku who said 'you think' as Mizuo said they should get ready to stop her and evacuate the villagers in case things got out of hand.

"That's what happens when she brings out the final dance, now she is running on pure impulse, no thinking involved" Kit said as they heard a roar and watched as the flames covered Kori, being fueled by wind and her chakra until it took the shape of a large black 9 tailed fox, at the complete shock of the village who never saw the 5th and final dance.

"Go mommy go" Yipsu and Konona cheered, not understanding the danger while Naruto sighed.

"Kids, now is not the time to cheer kaa-san on, now is the time to help evacuate the villagers and stop kaa-san from burning down the village" Kit said as they said okay and disappeared to go do that as they heard a roar and saw Kori looking at Sasuke who had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Kituna, you know what to do"

The fox yipped in answer as Naruto looked at Neji and asked if he was ready in which he nodded and said he was before he brought his hand to the ground, eyes closed as if sensing.

"What's he doing?"

"He needs to concentrate so please be silent and let us handle the situation" Kit said as he started to run with Kituna next to him who changed size to about the size of a tree before it ran in the direction of Sasuke and grabbed him. Kori noticed this and started to shoot flames at the duo, Kituna jumping high in the air to avoid the flames as it continued to try and get back to the others, the flames making it difficult as Kori kept blocking his path. The villagers were being evacuated to safer grounds by Yipsu, Konona, Hyou, JT, and Maru while the group stayed in place in case they could help in some kind of way but they watched as a red aura cloaked Kurama which made them wonder about, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi eyes narrowing before they were stunned when flames erupted around Kurama, not expecting that to happen.

'_Thank you Kurama for the body'_ Naruto mentally thought as he grew in size and changed into 9 tailed fox made of fire, slightly larger than Kori, that snarled at her, telling her to calm down. She snarled back at him, trying to hit him with a tail which he grabbed, the flames protecting him from the chakra fire tail, as he dodged the rest, getting close enough to her to tackle Kori to the ground. Kituna, seeing the flames had stopped, made a mad dash for the others as the two large foxes struggled to when Naruto heard Neji say he was ready.

"Then hurry she's starting to escape" he yelled back, keeping Hinata tails and feet pinned with his own as Neji called out his attack.

"_Water Style: Gushing Water Imprisonment" _Neji called out as there was the sound of the ground breaking before water erupted all around the foxes, about to crash down on them. Kori, seeing this, shoot a last ball of fire at the fox before she and Kit were engulfed in water, dousing the flames while the fireball aimed right at the fox who couldn't avoid as she slipped in the mud, Sasuke falling off her back. The fox yipped before she slid over and covered Sasuke with her body, bent on protecting him. The fox looked up when a shadow appeared over her and relaxed when she saw who it was.

"I got him, you go ahead" Itachi said to the fox who yipped and disappeared, able to withstand the flames by herself while Sasuke felt himself being lifted, unable to see who was holding him as he was losing vision from the strain of using too much chakra as Itachi created the ribcage of Susanoo to protect them from the fireball that still forced him back a bit until it passed before he returned his eyes to normal. Sasuke saw a glimpse of a face before he passed out while Itachi was thankful that the rest didn't see as their vision had been covered by the steam from the foxes as Kori continued to fight as to get free until the struggle stopped and all grew quiet, Neji finally letting the water die away.

"Okaasan, otousan" Yipsu and Konona cried out as they returned from evacuating the villagers. Mizuo and the rest of the team rushed over to see the damage done where they saw Kori and Kit covered in burn marks.

"Don't worry we can heal them" Temari and Sakura said as they tried to heal Kori and Kit but found to their surprise that their bodies kept rejecting their chakra.

"Why is it doing that, I never seen that happen before" Tsunade said looking at Mizuo who said it did that when they were unconscious as not for people to take advantage of their charka.

"Then how are supposed to heal them" Sakura asked worried that they would be too late when they heard a voice say they would be fine, making them turn to look at a person approaching holding Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Tsunade and Jiraiya asked while Neji snorted and said he wondered when he was going to come back.

"I was in the trees watching seeing as I didn't want to distract everybody with my sudden reappearance" Itachi said with a chuckle as he introduced himself to the newcomers until he heard Kakashi growl and knew what he was about to say.

"Itachi" he heard Kakashi say while Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped before looking at him, still too far away to get a good look at.

"My name is not Itachi, its Karasu-"

"What have you down with Naruto" they all cried suddenly, making him sigh before he looked at Gaara who he noticed had a calm look on his face.

'_So Naruto-kun already told you the truth'_

"Maybe you can explain to them while I take them for medical help" Itachi said as he disappeared in a flutter of black feathers, Kara-chan on his shoulder which made the Sennin curse as they yelled for him to come back. When they didn't receive an answer they growled and turned back to the other three who also disappeared with their animals, Yipsu and Konona the only ones still there as they walked over to Gaara and asked him to follow.

"What's going on here, what you mean that was Itachi?" the group asked before they Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri call out to Gaara who was walking away with the two kids, asking where was he going.

"To check on the others" he said as they watched him leave.

"Itachi is an Akatsuki member why would-"

"That's not him"

"How do you know?" Jiraiya asked suddenly in which Gaara stopped and looked back at them.

"The Akatsuki disbanded 8 years ago, the news of Naruto and the Kyuubi's death did it. There is no point in them being in the hot spring country" he responded as he went back to walking behind the two children until his siblings asked why he was here.

"…I needed a vacation" he said without turning around as he felt his siblings staring at him, asking if he was serious in which he didn't respond as he walked away.

"Well if this is a vacation wait for me" Matsuri said as Tenten followed, still needing to get the bottom of the reason why Karasu and Kit sent the letter before the rest followed, thinking something was up with the whole situation.

"So where are headed anyway?"

"Our house" Yipsu and Konona said together as they returned to the village to see everybody had returned to their business, the air full of talk as they passed.

"Why there?"

"We usually have guest and we take them there to get healed" Yipsu explained while the rest of the team noticed the way the villagers were staring at them.

"Uh, did we do something wrong?" Lee asked while Konona chuckled and said no and explained the looks.

"It's rare when someone forces okaasan to use the last dance as many never seen it before."

"Yea and if they did she usually uses it on a lower scale, I can't wait until she teaches me" Konona said excitedly making Gaara, Tenten, and Matsuri look at the kids. They took in the red-hair, whisker marks, and blue and purple eyes before asking if they were children of Kurama and Kori in which they said not directly which made them confused as they asked what they meant.

"We're adopted" they said, Matsuri asking what happened to their parents in that they grew quiet, a sad look on their face.

"Our dad died 8 years ago and our mom 4 years ago. Otou Kurama and Okaa Kori knew our parents and promised them that they would raise them as their own before they died. Kaasan was the one to give okaa Kori the 5 mystic fans before she died."

"I sorry I brought up bad memories" Matsuri said softly, hearing the sadness in the kids voice before they perked up when they said they had reached their house, the group looking up before their eyes grew wide.

"This is where you live, this is a mansion" Tenten said staring up at the big house as the rest of the group caught up, also looking up when they the kids say yep, a grin on their face.

"It's big enough to house a lot of guest."

"Do you have guests that often?" Tsunade asked, looking down at the kids who nodded and said they do a strange look on their face.

"Yes, our guests are mostly spies who try and sneak in to learn the secrets of our village but it's funny because they don't normally get far enough in to find any before we catch them."

Tsunade and Jiraiya sweat dropped at the way Yipsu and Konona seemed to stare at them, a slight smirk on their face.

'_It's like they already knew' _they thought as they entered the house to hear it quiet before they called out they were home. There was the sound of movement when they watched as Kituna, Kara-chan, Taiyo, and Asa come toward them, saying the rest were all upstairs in which they said okay.

"Make yourself at home" Yipsu and Konona said as they went up the stairs with the animals while the group looked around, seeing several rooms that they guest lead to the living room, kitchen, dining room, and more before they turned to look at Gaara.

"Alright, what is the real reason you're here" Tsunade said looking at the redhead who mentally sighed and was about to explain when Kara-chan flew back down.

"Kazekage-sama, leader Karasu would like to talk to you" she said as Gaara nodded, secretly thanking for the interruption as he said okay and started to walk up the stairs, Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri saying they were going too as the raven said fine and flew back up the stairs with them in tow.

"I wonder how those four take care of such a big place" Lee wondered until he heard talking from one of the rooms.

"Hyou our guest are here" a voice said as they followed the voice to the dining room where they saw a blur rush pass, making them go into a fighting stance until they head a clatter sound and turned to see food and tea on the table.

"Where did that come from?" they asked until they heard giggling and looked down only to jump back when they saw Yipsu and Konona right underneath them.

"Where did _you_ come from?"

"That's JT, she's excited that we have guest" they explained, ignoring the question about them as they was more sounds of plates hitting table and a voice telling JT to carefully place them down. Looking up they saw a kunoichi with shades on her face with a light blue chakra surrounding her as she said hi to them before disappearing once more.

"I barely kept up with her" Kakashi said as he had raised his protector to see what the blur was running around.

"That's her swift style, she's really fast" Konona said as they heard more footsteps and watched as more people appeared, one that looked like JT while the other was a male all with shades over their eyes. "They help us take care of the mansion this is Hyou, JT, and Maru, you met them at the gate" Konona explained when she saw the way some were staring at the trio.

"Now I remember where I saw them at" Tenten said as they nodded when Mizuo appeared, saying their friend would live.

"He's low on chakra but he will be okay"

The group sighed in relief as they heard Hyou say dinner was almost ready in which Mizuo said thanks before asking if they wanted to come up and see him in which they said yes, wanting to make sure he was fine. The group followed Mizuo up the stairs where they found Kurama and Kori supporting each other, both covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that and almost killed your man" Kori said apologetic, mentally thinking Sasuke was a bit too smug and reason why he drove her that far, as they said it was okay and that he would be fine. "That's good" Kori said, sighing in relief, as Kakashi turned toward them and asked where their leader was.

"He's in his office with the Kazekage, his wife, and his siblings" Kit explained before the continued to talk about the leader and what he did for the village while Tenten looked around, taking in the homey feeling when she felt something by her leg. Looking down she noticed the way the kids rubbed against her, making her smile as she asked if they needed something.

"You're nice" Konona said making Tenten say thank you.

"Will you marry oji Mizuo" asked with big eyes which made the hall go quiet, an awkward silence as Tenten didn't know what to say to that. She blinked and looked at Mizuo who was blushing and coughed, saying they never really talked while Kori and Kurama were grinning, their little plan falling into place.

"That's sweet to say kids, maybe they should go on date" Kori said calmly, Mizuo frowning at her while Kit grinned and said it was good idea before he was glared at by Mizuo, saying his luck was running thin.

"It's just a suggestion, besides you're the one complaining about us. Now you won't have a reason to complain"

Mizuo/Neji blushed even redder as he coughed and said he was going to go check on dinner before he disappeared down the stairs, muttering under his breath. The group looked at Tenten who was also blushing, wishing she could hide her face behind her mask again as the giggled, all thinking how precious they were unaware of the scheming that was taking place. They turned when they heard a door open to see Matsuri, Gaara, and his siblings exit a room which they guessed was the leader's office with a surprised and happy look on their faces. They noticed the Konoha nin and their faces returned to normal, lips twitching which made Tsunade ask what was wrong.

"Nothing" they said together which didn't sit well with Tsunade and Jiraiya but didn't say anything as they heard footsteps and watched as JT appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Dinner's ready, come on down and eat" she said in her cheery way as Kit said thanks and she disappeared.

"Is the leader coming down to eat?" Kakashi asked, thinking how to get some answers from him on how this all turned out.

"He's usually busy with village stuff and sometimes forgets to eat. Hyou has to make sure he eats at times, leaving him snacks in his office when he's too busy."

The trio noticed the frown on Kakashi's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's best not to leave your leader and Sasuke alone upstairs" he said which made them frown and ask why, Kakashi sighing, saying it was complicated.

"Try us" they said seriously, knowing the reason why but wanting to see how much they knew about the situation.

"Well your leader may remind him of his brother Itachi"

"Itachi, Itachi, that name sounds familiar, who that again"

Naruto and Hinata almost laughed at how hard they were being stared at like they were crazy, making them ask what was wrong just to annoy them.

"Uchiha Itachi, known for killing his entire clan just to test his strength" Kakashi said eye narrow while Naruto and Hinata thought differently.

'_At least that what you think but we know the true story behind the 'Uchiha Massacre''_

The group noticed the unsurprised looks on their faces as they said they remembered now, shrugging it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why aren't you surprised or even suspicious that your leader could be one of the most dangerous criminals from Konoha?"

"Because he brought this village back to life and besides every village has their own dangerous killer"

"What do you mean?"

"Our village had a missing nin and confirmed Akatsuki member named Hidan, maybe you heard of him?"

Naruto knew they had when they cursed which made them ask what happen.

"Some of my men had a run-in with him" Tsunade said which made their eyes widen, Hinata fearing for her former sensei and team-mates, as they asked who.

"A special team where one of my jonin, Asuma, nearly died but he managed to survive though with some unknown help."

The duo sighed, happy that the smoking sensei survived after all, the group having been the unknown help. Noticing the relief looks on their faces they asked what they were happy about.

"We're just glad to hear our missing nin didn't kill your jonin."

"Yes, thank goodness, he was hard just to stop and trying to kill him seemed impossible."

"We know, he joined a cult that had a cursed jutsu that makes one immortal as long as they made sacrifices…good thing we took care of him, right Kori" Kit said with a smile, making Kori giggle as she said yep while the rest of the group grew quiet, not believing their ears.

"What do you mean you took care of him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kids, go ask oji Karasu for Hidan please" Naruto said to the kids standing beside them.

"He's in the shower but we'll get it" they said before they took off toward the office, returning with an urn in their hands.

"What's that got to do with Hidan?"

"Meet Hidan or what remains of him I guess I should say" Naruto explained with a grin as they stared at the urn, all taking in the complex seals.

"That's to make sure he doesn't come back"

"What you do to him?"

"Easy, we turned him to ash. It took like a few seconds to do."

"How did you do that? The heat to completely reduce somebody to ash is…HOT" Iruka said for a lack of words.

"Now you see why the dance of the kitsune is feared at full power and the reason Kori-tenshi uses it as a last resort dance"

The group stood there shock as they looked at Kori who nodded and said he had threatened the wrong person while Kit gave the urn back to the kids to return to Karasu's office in which they did before they came back, all hearing movement. Turning they watched as Sasuke appeared, slowly making his way toward them, using the wall as a support.

"How do you feel Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while she and Tsunade checked him, the raven saying he was fine before he looked at Kit with a frown.

"Who saved me?"

"Our leader, why" Kit asked, knowing the reason as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I thought it was brother Itachi" he said and that's when he saw how the Konoha nin tensed, knowing what was going to happen next. As their suspicion, Sasuke's eyes grew wide before he growled and ran back toward the office, Naruto mentally sighing.

"Wait, it's not your brother" Kori said trying to stop him but seen how he glared at her, making her glare back, as he said they weren't fooling him, his hand glowing with lightning as he rushed into the office. They heard commotion coming from inside the room which they rushed in to see how the situation would play out, Mizuo running back up the stairs to see what was happening.

"Leader what's-"

All the males suddenly covered the females eyes, Kit covering his children's at the scene inside. _A/N: no, Itachi is not naked so stop drooling fan-girl_s. The males saw Karasu dripping wet, hair plastered to his face where his glasses were back on, towel around his hips, a hand holding the edge of it seemed it had been slipping when Sasuke ran into the room. They saw his other hand was holding Sasuke's chidori clad one as he asked what he was doing, Sasuke growling at the calm look on Karasu's face.

"Itachi, prepare to die" Sasuke said as he tried to get his hand free, Itachi mentally rolling his eyes and sighing.

'_He still doesn't know' _

"I'm not Itachi and please try and kill me after I put some clothes on" he sighed as he forced Sasuke's hand away from him before he grabbed the collar of his flak jacket and tossed him back at Kakashi, catching him with help from Jiraiya. Karasu walked to the closet and went inside, closing it shut so he could dress in peace while Sasuke tried to escape the sensei and Sennin's grasp, Tsunade telling him to stop.

"I got to defeat Itachi while I got the chance" Sasuke growled as Mizuo raised a brow, Kit and Kori secretly snickering at how easily Itachi stopped Sasuke from attacking him.

"You got some brother issues" Mizuo/Neji said which made Sasuke growl and turn toward the calm shinobi, asking how he would know what it was like.

"I used to be in the same situation"

"Oh really, please do tell" Sasuke said sarcastically as he frowned at Mizuo who said okay and he was as he went to explaining how he used to hate his sister because it seemed she had the easy life.

"And how did she have the easy life?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Our father used to spoil her because she reminded him of kaasan who had died shortly after Kori was born. Since I was the oldest, I was cast aside for duty as the perfect son while Kori was pampered with gifts and attention."

Neji noticed the frown on Tenten's face which made him mentally snort.

'_Yeah, like I'm going to tell you the true story'_ he thought while Lee asked what happened for them to end up here.

"She ran away because although she was being pampered she hated how I was treated, forced to go under hard training and studies as to be the perfect son our father wanted to be. I followed after her, thinking to bring her back, in time years went by and we heard our father had another child with his new wife who he dotted on, even to the point of forgetting about us."

"That's horrible, no father should forget about their two oldest children" Sakura said while Sasuke grew quiet, having a similar feeling while they shrugged, saying it gave them a chance to have a better life.

"How long have you traveled and where did you live before?" Tsunade asked until they heard sounds coming from the closet and watch Karasu exit, fully clothed as he said they could finish the conversation at dinner before it got any colder.

"Don't worry, the food wasn't really done yet, JT yelled out too early" Mizuo explained as Karasu said okay and that it should be ready now.

"Alright food" Yipsu, Konona, and Kit said as they rushed forward and down the stairs, making Iruka chuckle.

"They always act like that when their hungry" Kori explained as they went down the hall, Karasu going first as to put some distance between him and Sasuke who he felt kept glaring at him. Once at the table, they sat down and continued talking, Sasuke far away from Karasu as to avoid bloodshed around the food when the animals appeared, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in their small forms.

"This place is awesome you know their pets even have their own rooms and their huge too. I'm coming to vacation here in the future" Gamakichi told Jiraiya, his brother asking about food in which they said they could eat in the kitchen, a little place for their pets to eat. "Man, they thought of everything, now that's how you treat guest" Gamakichi said as he and his brother hopped on in the kitchen with the rest of the animals following them, yelling out a thanks. Noticing the large amount of food, enough to feed Chouji's family, they dug in to the food, all feeling the tension coming from the Konoha side.

"So, you used to live in bamboo country, high in the mountains, fled your village 8 years ago, traveled for about 3 and then decided to live here to help Yu regain its title as a shinobi village, and you're happy here."

"That's right, best decision we ever made" Kori said, honesty heard in her voice which made Tsunade frown as she asked why.

"We wanted a new start and this village needed a new start. It was a win-win situation to both us and the village" Mizuo said taking a sip of his tea. Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a look before they glanced at Kit and Karasu.

"And how do they play into all this?" Kakashi and Iruka asked, noticing the look from the Sennin.

"We met on our travels in bird country. We were recruiting new teachers, invited them to Yu, and they decided to stay and help us. Happy we did as they help turn this place around" Karasu said, looking at Kit who was nodding his head, cheeks full of food, making Yipsu and Konona laugh.

"We can see you are all happy but don't you miss or even the least bit curious about your old village and family?" Sakura asked softly, a look of hope on her face as they grew quiet, thinking about what she said.

"No" Karasu said, taking a sip of tea.

"Nope" Kit said, snagging another rice ball.

"Just a girl I liked but other than no way" Mizuo said as if the idea seemed funny to him.

"Hell no, not even my unknown sister" Kori said with a snort as she fist-bumped with Mizuo who said too true, the Suna thinking harsh while the Konoha nin stared at them in stun silence.

"What did your village do to deserve such a treatment?" Lee asked, wondering if their suspicion was wrong after all.

"We were so sick of the way our life were, always looking down upon when we tried to do our best, now look at us, bet our village would be surprised how much we changed" Kit said with a smirk before he told them to enjoy the rest of the food which they did, all deciding to finish eating in peace.

"So Gaara, how long are staying here?" Tsunade asked finally to break the silence.

"I will stay a little longer to make an alliance with Yu" he said which made Tsunade stare at him, asking why before she apologized, saying it wasn't her business. "It's okay and I would like to, also my siblings are staying too, they can see this as the vacation they been asking for, so you can take your Anbu back to Konoha with you, thank you for lending them to me" Gaara said while Temari and Kankuro high-fived, talking about a much needed vacation.

"Wait, we still never got that spar" Lee spoke up, not ready to leave yet while Tsunade said that's right and asked if they still were up for it.

"Well leader is going to be busy so I guess another time-"

"You never told us your names" Neji interjected quickly, knowing Naruto was about to call his Kakashi by his name in which Naruto grew quiet, mentally thanking Neji for catching that while Kakashi frowned, suspicious as they introduced themselves.

"Wait, you're Kakashi, cool, I really wanted to spar with you" Kit said excitedly but frowned when Kakashi said another time and that he didn't feel like a spar.

"Maybe he can come back and bring a friend of his" Jiraiya said, glancing at Kakashi who figured out who the 'friend' was while Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, knowing they were talking about Yamato.

'_Why don't you just slap the demon chakra repressing seal on my forehead and see if I changed back'_ Naruto thought sarcastically before he thought about it, thinking they wouldn't have one since they all thought he died.

"I still want to spar Mizuo-sama though" Tenten said, not taking her eyes off him as he said fine, an equal smirk on his face as they had a mini stare-down that was only broken when Kit muttered love was shining in their eyes, making them blush and look away.

"We have plenty of rooms for you and your summonings" Karasu said, earning thanks from the group and a growl from Sasuke which he ignored. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on the damage of the field" he said as he stood and left the mansion, Sasuke growling that he wouldn't get away that easily and gave chase after him.

"Here we go again" Sakura sighed while Kit told them not to worry and that Karasu could take care of himself.

"Are you sure, I mean the field might before more damaged with them left alone together?"

"I'm sure they will be fine, now let us show you to your rooms" Kori said as she showed the married couple their rooms while Mizuo showed Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro theirs while Kit showed the Sennin and Anbu duo. One that was done they left, saying they were going to go check on their leader and help clean the table before the group met up in the Sennin's room.

"Something is not right" Kakashi said as he looked at the Sennin who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe it's them but I'm not sure" Tsunade said before she noticed the sad look on Iruka's face which she asked about.

"If it is them than what did we do to deserve such a talk about Konoha and the Hyuuga family?"

They all grew quiet on this as they remembered how they had responded in which she told them all to keep an eye on them before she turned to Tenten who sighed, a distant look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Tsunade asked as she said fine, asking why.

"It's just I need you to keep your head in the game, don't let them fool you into giving out secrets. This is still a mission" Tsunade said sternly making Tenten angry as she said she knew that before she stormed out the room, surprising Tsunade who grew quiet.

"…I think I see the reason why they left" Tsunade sighed as the rest of the group left back to their rooms, passing Gaara and his siblings in the hall.

"Go talk to her" Gaara said to Temari who nodded and left to follow after Tenten who was just outside her room, fist on the wall, as she fought the tears that wanted to fall.

"It's okay to cry, that's what makes us human" Temari sighed as Tenten tensed before she relaxed, letting the tears fall as she cried her heart out.

"Why does love have to hurt so much" she wailed.

"It doesn't have to when you have the one you love" a voice said and they turned to see Kori with a small smile on her face, Tenten quickly wiping her face of tears.

"Hin-I mean Kori-sama, is there something wrong?" she asked as Kori looked at Temari who nodded behind Tenten's back.

"Nothing is wrong but how about we take a little trip back to the grounds, I want to show you something" Kori said, making Tenten curious as she followed her out the house, Temari heading back to her room. Once outside, Hinata whistled for Asa who flew from the window down to her, growing in size, as to carry them to the grounds. Once there Tenten instantly noticed Kit and Mizuo sitting on the blanket from earlier, watching Karasu and Sasuke spar, although spar would be putting it lightly as she realized that Karasu wasn't even trying.

"You're being too direct, calm down and think before you act" he lectured Sasuke who told him to shut up, making Karasu sigh. "Still as hard-headed as ever" he muttered, his words drowned out by the sound of chirping birds as Sasuke rushed at Karasu who just stood there, looking at Sasuke through his glasses.

"What is he doing?" Tenten asked as she hopped off Asa, running toward Kit and Mizuo who she saw had dull looks on their faces as they said training him to pay attention to facts. Raising a brow, Tenten turned to see Karasu have two fingers out in which he dodged to the right of Sasuke's attack, poking him in the forehead, making Sasuke stop and stare at him.

"Now try to calm down."

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his forehead, knowing there was a red mark there as he growled at Karasu.

"I thought you wasn't my brother" he said, knowing that was Itachi in front of him who just shrugged and said he had a reputation to keep in which Tenten heard, making her gasp before she looked at the others.

"So if that's Itachi then…"

The others nodded when she looked at them, a smile on their faces.

"Yes Tenten, it's us, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji in the living flesh" Naruto said, watching as Tenten turned to look at Neji with tears in her eyes as she hugged him, crying in which he held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Sasuke, having heard, ran over to look at Naruto who had a grin on his face as he said hi to Sasuke.

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked, making Naruto chuckle.

"I see you're still the same teme" Naruto replied until he saw that Sasuke went quiet and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"How are you alive?" Sasuke asked, knowing that his attack 8 years had in fact stopped Naruto's heart, his mind clouded for power at the cost of his friend.

"You know about the fox right?"

"We all learned after you died" Tenten said, finally stopped crying to hear the story.

"Well Kurama, that was the Kyuubi's name, gave up his spirit to save me" Naruto explained.

"Well if you were still alive then why didn't you come back to Konoha?" Tenten asked, surprised when Naruto snorted.

"Itachi told me the way the village celebrated when they thought I was dead and I even seen the celebration with my own eyes. I wasn't going to go back to a village that hated me or didn't even care about me enough to mourn for a second" Naruto said coldly while the duo had to admit he had a point.

"What about your friends, the Rookie 9, the Konohamaru Corps?"

"Even that wasn't enough to make me return to a lifetime of hated looks and being mistreated."

Sasuke frowned and looked at Itachi who stood next to Naruto, a calm look on his face.

"Okay, so how did you ended up with my brother in the hot spring village anyway?"

"Well, he was the one who saved me and kept me hidden."

"Why, I thought the Akatsuki was trying to take the biju?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother.

"I was sick of the Akatsuki, always have been, I saw it as a way to an end. I told them Naruto was dead, thus the Kyuubi was dead too. They disbanded because they needed the nine tails for their plot for world peace."

"Well if they disbanded why did we encountered a few of them?"

"They found a new target, you" Itachi said to his brother who frowned and asked why him.

"They saw that you ruined their plan and decided to kill you"

Sasuke snorted, saying they did a lousy job since they rarely met them and he was stuck in one place for an entire year.

We know we're the reason for that" Itachi said with a smirk.

"What-"

"We took care of the Akatsuki, well most of them, the Ame trio, Deidara, and Sasori decided revenge was too pointless and went on with their lives, hiding out in rain."

"Now why would you do that?"

"I wasn't going to let anybody hurt you ototou" Itachi said softly while Sasuke snorted and said that was lie.

"You the one who hurt me the worst when you killed the clan" he shot back until he noticed how quiet it got.

"I think it's time you told him the truth Itachi" Naruto, Neji, and Hinata said in which he nodded and said they were right, Sasuke frowning as he asked them what they meant until Itachi put his hand up.

"Not here, we need privacy for this" Itachi said as he and the others whistled and their birds flew over to them, growing in size.

"Hop on board" they said as Tenten rode on with Neji, Naruto with Hinata, and Sasuke hoped on Itachi's raven before they took off into the sky.

"So what was the point of us coming up here anyway?"

"We had eavesdroppers, now Sasuke what I'm about to tell you is the truth…also if you try to push me off remember that you're on too and that Kara-chan will dive for me first."

This made Naruto laugh while Sasuke frowned and told him to hurry up and explained before he sighed continued their conversation about what really happened. Down below, Kakashi and Iruka's eyes narrowed as they watched the group fly up in the sky.

"I knew something was up with them, and I don't mean that literally" Kakashi said to Iruka who nodded.

"I'll go tell the rest, you stay behind and make sure nothing happens to Sasuke or Tenten"

"Right" Iruka said as Kakashi disappeared before Iruka relaxed, looking up at the group in the sky with a sad look.

'_Naruto I know that is you, but I understand the reason you left now. I'm just happy to see you're alive even if you pretend you don't know us.'_

Iruka sighed before he tensed as he sensed somebody in the trees above him. Preparing himself, he looked up only to see-

"Hello dolphin-sensei" Yipsu and Konona said as they jumped down from the trees in front of Iruka who frowned, wondering how long they have been up there.

"Hello children, uh, why did you call me dolphin-sensei, I'm not your teacher" Iruka said as he noticed the smirks on the two children's faces as they grabbed his hand and whistled loudly, Kituna jumping down from the trees to grow in size, big enough to carry all three of them as she soon was doing as the kids dragged Iruka onto her back before jumping on themselves. "What are you doing, where are we going" Iruka asked not liking the situation as the fox started to run, flames appearing around its feet.

"To the sky" they said as the fox started to float in the air, making Iruka hang on tightly to the fox's neck as it floated beside the birds.

"Iruka-sensei" the former chunnin heard someone say, tensing before tears ran down his eyes as he turned toward Kit.

"Is that really you, Naruto?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry for not writing to you" Naruto said, nodding his head while Iruka smiled, saying he didn't care and that he was just happy he was alive.

"I understand the reason why you pretended to still be dead"

Naruto nodded as Iruka looked around at the other two.

"Am I to guess that is Neji and Hinata with you?"

"Yep and Itachi too, before you ask about why he is here with us let him explain" Naruto said quickly when Iruka looked at the Uchiha who was staring at his now quiet brother. Itachi sighed explained how he saved Naruto, keeping an eye on Sasuke who had yet to say anything.

"…thank you Itachi" Iruka said while the older raven said no problem until Iruka asked what they were talking about in which he repeated his story of the massacre, heart feeling a bit lighter at people finally knowing the truth of what happen. Iruka was shocked to learn and asked what he was going to do now, all looking at Sasuke who looked at Itachi, a small smile on his face.

"I'm giving up my revenge on Itachi, it seems it's not needed" Sasuke said, making Itachi smile and say thank you before he asked what he was going to do.

"Well I will stay in Konoha for now but…"

"But…"

"Expect to see me, I'm going to see if I can get Tsunade-sama to let me train here, besides we never got to finish that spar Hinata" Sasuke said with a chuckle, looking at the smirking Hyuuga.

"I got to admit though you have gotten a lot stronger. I won't underestimate you next time"

"Thanks, you have improved too" Hinata shot back, a grin on her face as Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, saying they never got to finish that spar.

"Later, it's grown dark" Itachi said, noticing how the moon had rose, making them realize just how late it was.

"Another time" Sasuke said, repressing a yawn as the four animals flew back to the house, the fox landing as not to draw attention to its self before they walked back into the house, Tsunade and the rest in the hall, waiting for them.

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Karasu said while the group stared at Sasuke, sensing a change between the two ravens.

"What happened out there?" Sakura asked as she saw the small smile on Sasuke's face as he said they cleared up a misunderstanding. The group stared at Sasuke, asking if he was okay in which he said he was fine, asking where would he sleep in which Karasu said he would show him, both leaving up the stairs together. Kakashi looked at Iruka and asked what happen, not caring that the Kit, Kori, and Mizuo were there and listening.

"Sasuke has finally decided to let sleeping spirits lie as we should" he said while Kakashi asked what he meant, not understanding the riddle. Iruka just shook his head, smiling as he said they had to figure it out for themselves just as Karasu returned and said it was time for them all turn in. They headed to their rooms, trying to figure out what had happened at the training grounds, noticing the large smile on Tenten's face as they all went to bed. Neji and Tenten later snuck off to the rooftop, looking around at the village as Neji explained all the stuff the four of them had done to turn it back around.

"This place really is peaceful I can see why you chose here instead of going back to the strict rules of the Hyuuga Manor. Hanabi has grown smug to the point she started to order Konohamaru around like he was a servant, he ditched her and is now looking at somebody else to date."

"Not surprised, they need a lesson in doing things for themselves, that's why Hinata never liked the way I was treated, she saw us all as equals" Neji said with a nod before he looked at Tenten who was staring up at the moon, a soft smile on her face.

"You want a tour of the village?"

"I shouldn't Tsunade-sama will get on me if I do…let's do it" Tenten said jumping up, making Neji chuckle as he and Tenten jumped off the roof to the ground, heading toward the village.

"Told you it would work" Naruto said as he and Hinata glanced out the window as the two left for their tour. Hinata and Naruto smiled as they muttered a good luck to Neji before they went to their room, knowing Neji would be out for a while.

"Neji and Tenten were walking around the village while Neji pointed out different places and some of the adventures they had together out of the village. Somehow they ended up at one of the natural hot springs in which Tenten asked if he wanted to take a dip with her.

"We didn't bring a change of clothes, we'll be in underwear" Neji said while Tenten said she didn't mind, making Neji blush as he said okay. Both stripped down to their underclothes and getting in the water, sighing out at the warm water lapping at their skin.

"This is so relaxing" Tenten said, letting her hair down as she sank lower in the water.

"You know you never told me how Konoha was doing and what about Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan" Neji said until he saw the frown on Tenten's face and asked what was wrong.

"They're both doing fine"

"Then why are you frowning?"

"That's the problem, they don't miss you at all, it's like you three never even existed. Itachi is getting more attention than all of you only because there hadn't been word of him" Tenten said dryly while Neji snorted say he figured that would happen before he grinned. "What are thinking?" Tenten asked when she saw the look on Neji's face that she guessed meant he was up to something in which she was proven right.

"I was just thinking that the four of us should make a visit to Konoha just to scare the hell out of all of them" Neji said making Tenten laugh, saying that would be funny to see but not wise to do.

"If the Hyuuga catch you in Konoha they will drag you back to your old life of being a branch member and maybe Hinata too"

"I'd like to see them try" Neji said with a smirk which made Tenten ask what he meant.

"There's no way they can prove I'm Neji, my chakra is different, my scent is masked, even my DNA has changed."

"Yea I guessed that after Pakkun couldn't figure out your scent and the reason Naruto and Hinata's body were rejecting Sakura and Tsunade-sama's healing chakra but how is that possible?"

"All thanks to Naruto and his background of being an Uzumaki, he did some research and found a way to create a seal that he placed on our clothing to hide a person so that they're nearly untraceable."

"Yeah, but what happens if you take your clothes off or something happens to the seal on your clothes?"

"Don't worry, Naruto later created a seal that placed on our body like the caged bird seal, which he learned to remove too, that stays on your skin. All I have to do is fuel chakra to the seal and it will absorb chakra, keeping up my henge for up to an hour" Neji explained turning slightly to show Tenten the tattoo on his left arm, saying that the tattoo was a fail-safe trigger. Tenten smiled as she looked at the tattoo, Neji noticing how she was moving closer to him.

"Uh Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I didn't get a good look at the seal" she said moving closer while Neji blush, blaming the heat from the hot spring, as he turned to show her his arm again. Tenten decided that wasn't good enough as she soon crawled over his lap to see the seal, making him yelp.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Still want a better look" she said with a grin as she sat in his lap, saying much better, giggling while Neji chuckle saying she grew bold. "I know, after the way Hinata changed after Naruto left what do you think would happen to me?" she replied Neji muttering true as they looked at each other with a smile before they kissed, breaking apart when they needed to come up for air.

"Maybe we can on that date Hinata mentioned earlier?" Neji said while Tenten said she would love too but would they have time as they had to leave soon.

"Maybe we can convince Tsunade-sama to stay just a little bit longer besides we still didn't have that spar."

"I can't wait to see how much stronger you gotten" Tenten said snuggling up to Neji who said he was looking forward too before he said they should get out of the water. Tenten nodded as she got off of Neji's lap and went to put her clothes back on, Neji doing the same before they headed back to the mansion. Tenten turned to look at Neji to see him smirking, looking out at the corner of his eye which she guessed meant he was using his byakugan.

"So you did see Lee and Sakura in the tree spying on us since we left?"

"Yes, I bet that was what Naruto and Hinata were planning all along and the reason they asked for them here along with you"

"What was the plan?"

"I'm guessing they wanted Lee and Sakura to see us together and overhear us then they run to tell Tsunade-sama and the others. They will see that we're alive and happy with our new lives, hopefully when they get back to Konoha they will spread the rumor that we're alive just to watch the town and Hiashi squirm" Neji said laughing with Tenten who said it was a good plan as they neared the mansion. Neji and Tenten snuck back in through the window where they shared a kiss good night before going to their separate rooms, Lee and Sakura sneaking in a few minutes later, giggling at what they saw and learned.

"Time to report in" Sakura said softly to Lee before they quickly walked off to the sage's room, unaware of the trio looking at them from the ceiling, Itachi, Hinata, and Naruto watching the finishing touches of their plan fall into place.

"Perfect, everything is set, tomorrow will be the true test" Itachi said as they lightly jumped down from the ceiling and back to their rooms to get some much needed sleep, hearts feeling lighter than they had in years.

*next day*

"Mizuo it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready, also you're needed" Neji heard someone say as he activated his byakugan to see his pet eagle looking at him, at the edge of his bed. Neji deactivated his byakugan before he yawned and said he was up, sitting up in his bed as he looked at his pet eagle, petting him when he flew over.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute"

"Will do" Taiyo said as he flew out the room, leaving Neji to his thoughts as he remembered the events of yesterday before he took a deep breath and let it out.

'_This is it' _Neji thought as he got up and dressed, leaving his room to hear talking and laughter coming from downstairs that made him smile, seeing that the plan had been successful. Neji made his way down to see everybody talking and laughing, the atmosphere light and cheerful, as they turned to look at him when they heard footsteps.

"Hello everybody" Neji greeted as he made his way to the table while Tsunade smiled, greeting him back.

"Hello Mizuo or should I say Neji, which do you prefer"

"You can call me Neji now" he chuckled as he sat next to Tenten, ignoring the looks from Hinata and Naruto as he told them not to ask which made them laugh.

"We was just asking about how all of you've been doing with your life living in Yu with-"

They all stopped when heard more footsteps to see Itachi come in, glasses in his hand as he rubbed his eyes, muttering a good morning.

"Still not a morning person huh Itachi?" Naruto said as he heard him mutter that none of the Uchiha were which made several of them chuckle while the rest looked at Sasuke to see him calm.

"It's about time you joined us niisan" Sasuke said as Itachi sat next to his brother.

"I'm surprised you're up before me, seeing as you usually grumpier than I am when woken up too early" Itachi said with a chuckle while the rest of the Konoha nin stared at them, asking what was going on here and about Sasuke killing his brother.

"There's no need, he explained the truth behind the massacre" Sasuke said, Itachi going quiet as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi asked what he meant. Sasuke looked at them then at Itachi who he was fixing himself some tea.

"They don't know?"

"No, only the 3rd and Danzo knew the truth" Itachi said while Tsunade frowned and asked what they were talking about, not liking that there was secret she didn't know about.

"We'll explain, you told the story too many times already" Sasuke said as he, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Iruka explained the truth behind the massacre in which they were all shocked, looking at the man who did so much and sacrificed his innocence for the village.

"Okay, my first order of business is to clear your record when we get back and have you taken out of the bingo books, second is to arrest Danzo for not telling me about this" Tsunade said angrily while Itachi looked up, asking if he was still alive.

"He managed to stay in the council as a representative to Sasuke seeing as he was the last Uchiha" Jiraiya explained while Itachi growled, saying he needed to be remove immediately.

"Why?"

"…I can't tell you but you will find out when you arrest him" Itachi sighed while Tsunade frowned but said alright. "So, what is everybody doing today?" Itachi said to change the subject as he took an onigirl from the plate in front of him.

"We would like to discuss an alliance with hot spring" Tsunade said as Itachi nodded and said okay before looking at the group, seeing the smile on Sakura and Lee's faces.

"Well since we're here we might as well take a vacation, or count this as our honeymoon" Sakura giggled as Tsunade gave them a look before sighing and saying fine when she looked at Tenten to ask about her but noticed her attention was elsewhere, particularly on Neji.

"What about you Ten-never mind" Tsunade said with grin.

"Huh, did you say something Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked, realizing the others were talking, making them all laugh as she said never mind she had her answer already when she looked at Sasuke and asked about him.

"Well I'm sparring with Naruto now than with Itachi nii later so I can learn more about the eternal sharingan" Sasuke said looking at Itachi who frowned and looked at his brother asking how he got the new sharingan in which he went quiet.

"It seems we weren't last Uchiha after all, that bastard was super hard to take down" Sasuke muttered so that only Itachi heard him, making Itachi's eyes go wide while the others stared, asking what he meant.

"Family business, come to my office Sasuke" Itachi said suddenly as they both left while the group looked at Naruto, Hinata, and Neji, asking what that was about.

"Don't know" they said before looking at the Suna group, asking what the planned to do.

"I wanted to talk to Hinata about her gentle style" Temari said looking at Hinata who said okay.

"You're too tomboyish to pull it off" Kankuro muttered under his breath before he felt Temari smack him in the back of his head with her hand, telling him to be quiet. With the group laughing, they asked Gaara what he was doing when they heard Matsuri giggle, making them look and smile to see Yipsu and Konona sitting in his lap, rubbing against him.

"They really love redheads" Hinata said as Gaara said yeah before stating he would play with the kids, Matsuri whispering in his ear, making him blush. This of course led to more laughter as Naruto said they should go enjoy a quick spar from Neji and Tenten in which they all agreed before leaving the room, Itachi and Sasuke saying they would catch up later. Once outside, Naruto decided to summon Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Gamabunta to explain how he was alive and apologize for not summoning them in so long.

"It's okay but you can make up for it by having a special room just for us" Gamakichi said, making Naruto laugh and say he would think about it as they all left to go see Neji and Tenten at the training ground, the group noticing that Neji wasn't in the gentle fist stance.

"That's the not the gentle fist stance, what's he doing?" Lee asked Hinata who explained how she and Neji had come up with their own techniques for the gentle fist as they sat down to watch the spar. Tenten told Neji to be prepared as she brought out her large scroll from her back, a smirk on her face, asking how he would avoid her attacks as she tossed weapons at Neji who dodged most of them, slapping some away.

"Impressive" Tenten said until she saw the way Neji was smirking before she was surprised at how some of her own weapons were floating. "What did you do?" Tenten asked before she saw chakra emitting from his fingers, the grin still on his face.

"I learned a thing or two on chakra weapon control" Neji said as he sent the weapons back at Tenten who intercepted the weapons with her own from a new scroll.

"I wasn't expecting that now try and dodge this" Tenten said as she threw a smoke bomb down to hide what she was doing but Neji just activated his byakugan to see several large scrolls all around him before Tenten activated them all from her scroll she was holding. Neji watched as kunai, kama, sharingan, and other small pointy tools be shot at him, a grin on Tenten's face as she waited to see how he would do now, Tsunade and Sakura nearby in case things got out of hand.

"There won't be no dodging involved" Neji said as quickly pulled out a scroll, making Tenten curious as he unsealed a kusarigama at everybody's surprise before he had the chain wrapped around his body and he moved all around, knocking away the weapons either with gentle fist or his weapon.

"Look at how fast he's moving and still managing to hit each weapon" Lee said as Neji finished deflecting each attack before he stopped, looking at Tenten's shock face.

"Alright, time to end this spar" Hinata said as Neji nodded, sealing his weapon back in his scroll, as he stretched before walking over to Tenten.

"Yeah we should get ready for our date" Neji said as Tenten nodded and said they should.

"Have fun you two" Naruto said mischievously making them blush as they left to change while Naruto looked over at Tsunade who had a brow raised as she noticed the look.

"Baachan, I have a deal for you" Naruto said, Tsunade chuckling at the old nickname Naruto had for her.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, already knowing it was about Tenten staying in Yu as she saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"We need a kenjutsu teacher to help teach here and in wave"

"What do we get in return?" Tsunade aside as she noticed the grin on Naruto and Hinata face as they said she would see when they got back to Konoha which made her curious as they walked back to the mansion to discuss alliances and catch up on their new lives. The rest of the week seemed to fly pass as Tsunade and Jiraiya were having fun with Yipsu and Konona, making Tsunade ask when she would have some more god-children soon to spoil, simply falling in love with the duo even if they weren't related by blood to Naruto and Hinata.

"Real soon" Hinata said, making them look at her, their eyes widening as she rubbed her stomach with a smile.

"Hinata-tenshi, really" Naruto said grabbing and spinning around Hinata before he stopped and asked her when she found out.

"I learned after the battle, I figured out when I snapped so quickly, my instincts were telling me to take care of the child" she said with a smile as Naruto went into protective parent mode which was funny to them.

"Are you okay, do you need a medic, baachan come over here and check her out" Naruto said all at once, Hinata laughing as she said she was fine.

"I want to make sure, how long are you anyway"

"A little over two weeks" Hinata said as Naruto did the math in his head (don't hurt yourself Naruto) and he blinked before he snickered.

"Oh you mean when Neji was complaining"

"What you mean?" Tenten said raising a brow as they all turned toward he Hyuuga who had his head down, grumbling about irony.

"Naruto needs to look into sound blocking seals" they heard him mutter with his head down, missing the way they all blushed, coughing as they figured out easily what he was complaining about.

"I already have and it's not my fault Hinata is sensitive" said lowly into his tea almost choking on as he laughed when Hinata gave him a look.

"I heard that."

Naruto just gave her a grin and a quick kiss before they heard Tsunade clear her throat to get their attention.

"It's time for us to head back" she said, slightly sad as they nodded and said they would keep in touch before they looked at Tenten. "Are you going to be okay staying in hot spring from now on" she asked, already knowing the answer when she looked at Neji, love in her eyes.

"Wherever he is, I'll be there too" Tenten said, making them all smile as she said okay but that she would have to come back to take care of the paperwork in which she nodded, saying she knew.

"Now, what are you four planning, seeing as you've been hanging around Naruto all these years it's going to be something big" Iruka sighed while Kakashi chuckled, reading one of Jiraiya's old books, saying that was the only way to do it with Naruto.

"You'll see but I promise they'll get the message" Naruto said with a large grin as they walked to the gate of Yu, their birds riding along their shoulders as to take the group back to Konoha faster.

"Can we go too?" Yipsu and Konona asked, always wanting to visit the leaf village after hearing stories from their parents, as Naruto and Hinata asked Tsunade to take care of them until they got there.

"You're actually coming inside the village, all of you?" Tsunade asked surprised as they said yep and that it was part of their plan. "Okay, I don't mind watching these two adorable children" Tsunade said as they cheered, calling Kitsuna who grew in size so that the children could ride on her back, Iruka joining as to make sure they were safe.

"Before we go, I just got one question"

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the group who was staring at him.

"What happened to your hair color and your eyes?" they asked making Naruto blink before he laughed as he removed the bandanna and shades, turning off the seal to his clothes so that his hair turned back yellow and his eyes to their normal blue at the relief of Jiraiya.

"It's a seal I made that hides all traces of my old self" Naruto said as he lifted up his sleeve to show them the seal there, looking at Sakura and Lee when they heard giggling and chuckling.

"Not a word you two" the group heard Neji and Tenten say, all noticing the way they were blushing.

"What happened?" Naruto and Hinata asked, a brow raised as Neji coughed and said nothing, ignoring the skeptical look from the duo as they said alright, mentally thinking to get the truth from Sakura and Lee later.

"Alright, Yipsu, Konona you be good for your godmother now"

"We will" they said as they waved bye, the fox floating in the air among the birds at the surprise of the group as they flew back to Konoha, wondering what Naruto was planning. They looked at Sasuke, noticing that the curse seal was gone and that he was wearing a smirk, making them guess he knew what was going to happen.

"What Naruto tell you?" Kakashi asked seeing the grin grow wider.

"Just to tell you to have the Rookie 9 and the Konohamaru Corps check out the situation"

"What situation?" they asked but Sasuke shook his head, saying he couldn't tell them anymore which gave them the feeling that something big yet fun was going to happen.

"I can tell you that what they are planning will teach the villagers to honor fallen comrades"

This just made them more curious to know what Naruto was planning as they urged the birds back to Konoha faster, eager to see what would happen.

*back in hot spring*

"Alright, ready for some action" Naruto asked looking at Hinata, Neji, and Itachi who all nodded as Naruto said excellent.

"Operation: Blast from the Past is a go" Naruto said as he and the rest saw the villagers looking at them, rare when all four left the village. "Don't worry we will be back, we're just going to teach Konoha a lesson in honoring heroes" Naruto said as the villagers chuckled and told them to have fun.

"Oh we will" Hinata said as they exited the gate, watching as Hinata brought out her fans, black chakra coming from around her while Naruto said he would be back, disappearing in a red flash.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I'm fine Neji niisan besides it will make it more believable as to why a new fox is attacking Konoha" Hinata said with a grin as Neji called her an evil genius. "I know" Hinata said as she started to dance, not as wild as her last dance of the kitsune as she was only going for an image.

"_Gentle style: dance of the kitsune, fire style: Vixen's rage-henge"_ they heard Hinata say before the black chakra around her shaped into a 9 tailed kitsune before the fire chakra henged to look like actual fur.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Ready when you are" they heard Naruto say returning in a red flash as they took in what he was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto who grinned.

"I had a fox sneak into Konoha while everybody was sleep and grab it from me" as he showed them the outfit Minato used to wear.

"Now you look like your father" Itachi said with smile as Naruto said he knew before he summoned Gamakichi who greeted him with a 'yo' and asked what he wanted. "We're about to have an little reenactment, ask your father about my father when he sealed the Kyuubi in me" Naruto said as the toad said he was on it before disappearing.

"Alright, let's give the group a little time to get ready in Konoha then we will strike" Naruto said as she summoned three foxes with three tails each to carry him, Neji, and Itachi before they took off toward fire country and the hidden leaf village, laughing as they pictured the sight of when Konoha learned of their newest danger.


	4. Can I Live With Him

Can I Live with Him

*don't own Naruto or the lyrics to Pocket Full of Sunshine, just the OCs* 

*in Konoha*

"There the teams, better land and hide that the fox can fly" Tsunade said the birds and kitsune landed in the covering of the trees before shrinking, riding on the shoulders of Sasuke, Tenten, Yipsu while Konoha held Kituna before they walked out of the forest and toward the group, hiding the happiness as they walked slowly, heads down slightly. They reached the gates when they were bombarded by the Rookie 9, the sensei, Anko, and the Konohamaru Corps who were asking all kinds of questions, one making them all quiet.

"Are they alive?" Konohamaru asked before going quiet as the group lowered their heads to hide the way their lips were twitching as the group gasped before going quiet, a sniff or two heard.

"I'm calling a meeting at my house so we can have privacy to mourn" they heard Sasuke say which seemed weird, making them look up at him to see his lips twitching. Thinking he was mocking them they were about to yell at him when they heard voices below them, making them look down.

"So this is Konoha, cool it's almost as big as home expect ours is more cheery" Yipsu and Konona said looking around the group before looking up when the sensed the stares. The group instantly noticed the fox in Konona's hands before they looked at their faces that had whisker marks along with blue and purples eyes, making the group gasp.

"What are your parents' names?" Kurenai asked full of hope as the children smiled and told them.

"Kurama and Kori Yoko"

Kurenai sighed, looking down with a sad look while Asuma was asking about the marks on their faces in which Tsunade spoke up as they were still in the open.

"Go to the compound, you can learn the reason there" she said as the group's eyes grew wide before they all rushed off toward the compound, the ones at the gate following behind along with Suna when Sasuke spied Hiashi and Hanabi returning to the Manor, making him smirk as he thought about the show that was going to take place soon.

'_They're in for a big surprise if they find out Hinata and Neji are still alive'_ Sasuke thought as they neared the compound, Sasuke running forward to unlock his house so they wouldn't break down his door. Sasuke watched as they burst inside his house, turning and asking what was happening while he decided to torment them some more as the rest calmly walked in, taking off their shoes while Sasuke asked them if they wanted drinks.

"JUST TELL US!" they screamed, their patience running thin which they all could see as Sasuke said alright before he placed sound repression seals, that he learned from Naruto over the week, all around the living room before he turned toward the group who were nearly in his face.

"Hinata-"

"Neji-"

"My brother Itachi-"

"…are all alive" Tsunade said with a smile as the group gasped, Kurenai having tears run down her eyes along with Gai as he talked about his youthful student still living on in youthfulness.

"And Naruto niichan" Konohamaru asked, looking up at Jiraiya and Tsunade who smirked and nodded their heads.

"You know you can't kill the gaki that easily" they said before there was uproar of questions that came out in one big blur.

"When are they visiting?"

"Why did they leave?"

"Are coming back?"

"How long he been alive?"

And so on the questions came before Iruka calmed them all down and said they would all explain while Jiraiya smiled as he jumped on the wall of the compound to look at the town calmly going on with their lives. This sight made Jiraiya angry at the villagers who he remembered didn't even feel the least bit sorry about the Hyuuga disappearance and they called Naruto's death a blessing in disguise before he calmed down, thinking about what Sasuke told them.

'_What are you planning Naruto?'_ Jiraiya thought before his attention was brought back to the real world when heard sounds in the distance, the villagers all looking toward the gate. Curious, Jiraiya jumped up on the roof of the Uchiha house to get a better height for viewing and took out his telescope to see what was happening before his eyes grew wide and he grinned, putting up his scope.

"So that is your plan, you gotten craftier in your years gaki" Jiraiya chuckled as he jumped down from the room and walked back in the house to tell the rest of the team.

"Tsunade I got news, there is a black 9 tailed kitsune coming straight this way"

"Nani, what you mean a black 9 tailed…"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke who was smirking as he said it was all part of the plan.

"It's time the village learned what really happened that night so long ago" he said before Tsunade chuckled, saying that was true before the sound of screaming caught their ears and they rushed out to see the village in a panic, Danzo outside, calling all available shinobi.

"I want all available shinobi to stand down and keep the villagers in the village as the order of the Hokage" Tsunade yelled, glaring at Danzo who stared at her asking what was she doing in which he saw the grin on the group's face. "It's time for the village to accept their fate, along with you soon" she told him as she said turned toward the group, saying she only wanted them to accompany her.

"I bet all of you wish Naruto was here now, he's the only one who could control this kitsune" Jiraiya said as Yamato came running to the Hokage, asking what was happening when a loud voice was heard from beyond the gate.

"_WHERE IS MY MATE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MATE?" _a loud voice said which made Kakashi chuckle as he looked around at the village.

"It's sounds like an angry vixen is upon us and I think she's pregnant too" Kakashi said as he and the rest of the group took off running, smirks on their faces which Yamato noticed as he asked Kakashi what was going on.

"We'll explain along the way, for now just play along" Iruka said before he started talking about how a female kitsune that was pregnant are more aggressive than the males, especially if their mates have been killed and how they hold their pregnancy for up to eight years.

"Must be the reason she is looking for her mate, she's ready to give birth" Sakura said loudly, seeing some of the villagers pale which made her grin, thinking how they deserved this when they saw Izumo and Kotetsu running toward them from the Kage's office.

"Follow, Kakashi will explain" Tsunade said as she looked beside her to see Yipsu and Konona on the back of the fox, keeping up with them easily.

"I can't wait to see okaasan do the village"

"Wait, whose kids are these, they the fox?" Izumo and Kotetsu asked hysterically while Yamato stared at the whisker marks before Sasuke gave them all a rundown of what was to happen when they reached the gate, Hiashi already there with Hanabi whose eyes were wide.

"What's happening around here?" he asked the Hokage when the fox outside spoke up again.

"_WHERE'S MY MATE?" _the voice said sounding closer while a shadow fell on the gate and them.

"Quick Hiashi, tell me what you see" Tsunade said, hoping the byakugan wouldn't see Hinata inside but relaxed when he said a female nine tailed fox that was pregnant.

"It must be the mate of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside Naruto"

At this Hiashi paled as he told Hanabi to go home in which she ran, Konohamaru grinning at how scared she looked while the sensei asked what they were supposed to do when they heard an angry cry.

"_MY MATE IS GONE. HIS SCENT HAS FADED FROM THIS AREA. YOU TOOK MY MATE I WILL TAKE YOUR VILLAGE AS PAYMENT!" _they heard the vixen outside said before a large bellow of blue-black flames was seen over the village, the villagers crying out in terror before they stopped. Wondering what was going to happen now, the panic returned when they felt the ground shaking and something pull at the gates of the village that easily opened as Neji had snuck in the gate controlling box to let it open up. The village gasped when the gate opened to show a large black fox snarling at them, eyes spotting Hiashi almost instantly.

'_Oh this make it more special'_ Hinata thought evilly as she roared at them, enjoying when Hiashi flew back, landing in a heap on the ground before he picked himself up, fear deep in his eyes. Neji was silently snickering as he wished he had a camera as Hinata continued on with her role of angry vixen mate.

"_WHERE IS THE BLONDE ONE, THE ONE WHO HAS MY MATE SEALED INSIDE HIM?" _the vixen growled, hearing the villagers whimper before she heard Tsunade yelling.

"Don't attack, you will only make her madder" she said as Danzo had gone against her wishes and had rounded up every available shinobi he could to throw weapons at the vixen who rolled her eyes, the fire underneath her fur melting the weapons instantly. Just to put on a show, Hinata swiped away more with the wind from her tails, watching as the group retreated as their attacks came back at them, before she growled as if they had angered her more, enjoying the way the villagers were crying.

"_WHERE IS MY MATE, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MATE?"_

Tsunade and the rest walked forward, some shivering as they didn't know who the vixen really was, Kotetsu and Izumo whimpering too as Tsunade walked closer and told her that her mate had died with the blonde. The group soon covered their ears as the vixen let out a cry of horror and rage.

"_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE VILLAGE, THE ONLY ONE THAT SAVED YOUR PATHETIC LIVES WAS THE BLONDE-HAIRED BOY" _Hinata said, hearing the gasp from the villagers as Jiraiya asked why.

"_HE HELD MY MATE, HE MADE A SACRIFICE FOR HIS VILLAGE SO I DECIDED TO SPAR YOUR LIVES AS LONG AS HE HAD LIVED"_ the vixen said, a tear escaping that turned into a pale blue flower before she crushed it with her paw, burning it with the flames of her coat, as she growled her eyes glowing.

"_NOW THAT HE'S GONE I WILL AVENGE HIS LIFE AND THE BLONDE. I WILL SPAR HIS FRIENDS AND DESTROY EVERYTHING ELSE!" _

"No please have mercy"

"We did nothing wrong"

Danzo appeared and spoke up, saying the one who killed the blonde was Sasuke and that she could have him as a sacrifice for the safety of the village. Danzo soon jumped back when a fireball was shot his way, looking at a pissed Uchiha while Tsunade glared at him, angry that he would do something like that.

'_Now I see why Naruto didn't come back and the Hyuuga left when they could'_ they all thought angrily before they watched as Danzo and Hiashi, who happened to have agreed with Danzo, jumped back when the vixen tried to bite them, calling him weak for even suggesting that as he was the one who attacked her earlier.

"Wish she had bit them" Sasuke grumbled as the village continued to cry for mercy.

"_MERCY, WHY WOULD I SHOW ALL OF YOU MERCY, DID YOU SHOW THE BLONDE MERCY?" _

The villagers were screaming out cries of yes which made the group frown, thinking how they were quick to lie when they were trying to save their own skins.

"_WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER LYING, I CAN SENSE THE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS IN YOUR WORDS. YOU DIDN'T SHOW HIM MERCY AND NEITHER WILL I"_ the vixen said as they saw her jump back, opening her mouth as to shoot a giant fireball at them as the villagers screamed, thinking it was the end as the ball of fire got closer.

"NO" Tsunade cried before she calmed down when she heard a second familiar voice call out an attack.

"_Water style: liquid bullet"_ and the village watched shock as a ball of water intercepted the ball of fire, leaving nothing but steam.

"Where did that come from?" the rookie 9 asked as they looked to the far side of the fox to see something that made them gasp.

"Is that…the 4th?" Ino gasped while Danzo and Hiashi paled before they ran off, Neji and Sasuke snorting as they ran before their attention was brought back to Kakashi who chuckled as he looked up.

"He really does look like his father, only with red hair" he said before the group stared at the person in the distance on top of Gamabunta's head, his sons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sitting right next to him.

"That's Naruto?" they said loudly, making the Sennin tense but relax when Hinata's roar drowned out their words.

"Yes but keep quiet about it" Sasuke hissed as they watched as the black kitsune toward Naruto and the three frogs.

"_WHO ARE YOU TO DARE MESS WITH MY DESTRUCTION OF THIS VILLAGE?"_

'_Enjoying this role just a bit much aren't you Hinata-tenshi'_ Naruto thought as he grinned before acting his part.

"My grandfather is the one who sealed your mate in the blonde boy named Naruto"

"_DO YOU PLAN ON SEALING ME TOO" _the vixen asked while the group wondered how Naruto was going to show how the 4th sealed the Kyuubi when their hearts nearly stopped.

"No, I'm not" they heard him say making the village gasp while the Sennin stared at Naruto like he was insane.

'_Gaki, what are you doing?'_

"_WHY?"_

"It's not my father's village fault for what have been done nor was it your mate, he was being controlled" Naruto said, hearing muttering from below as they learned about the new piece of information.

"_CONTROL BY WHO?"_

"It doesn't matter now this person is dead, killed by one of his clan members for the village and your mate. The same clan that turned their back on him for the leaf village, their home the village they swore to protect until they died."

"_WHAT CLAN IS THIS AND WHO IS THE PERSON WHO HAS AVENGED MY MATE?"_

"The person who controlled your mate was Madara, killed by Sasuke of the Uchiha clan" Naruto said loudly, hearing gasping all around as he looked down at Sasuke who had a surprised look on his face.

'_It's the least I can do for you and Itachi. Bring honor back to your clan name' _Naruto said as they was a loud commotion from among the people as they started to talk about Sasuke avenging Naruto vs. him killing the blonde.

"_SILENCE"_ the vixen roared, causing the village to go quiet as the fox turned back to the village, calling for Sasuke who walked forward, knowing Hinata wouldn't hurt him as she picked him using the wind phoenix that she created with her tail that flew him up on top of the gate wall.

"_SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AVENGED MY MATE…YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE YOUR BROTHER"_

"How do you know my brother?"

"_HE SAVED MY CHILDREN FROM BEING KILLED IN EARLIER TIME, THEY ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE I CAN SMELL THEIR SCENT."_

"Hi kaasan" Yipsu and Konona said waving while the village gasped, staring at the kids sitting on the back of the fox while Naruto mentally snickered from his spot, seeing the shock look on the group's faces.

"I see, well I'm not on good terms with my brother."

"_OH AND WHY IS THAT?"_

"He killed my clan and that is why I must kill him."

"_NO, HE DID NOT. I WAS THERE THAT NIGHT TO VISIT MY MATE AND I SENSED THE NEGATIVE EMOTION AROUND THE COMPOUND, ONLY TWO SOULS INNOCENT. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WERE UNAFFECTED BY MADARA'S POISONOUS TOUCH AS HE TRICKED YOUR CLAN TO TRY AND REBEL. I WAS AROUND WHEN ITACHI WAS ORDERED TO KILL HIS CLAN TO PROTECT HIS VILLAGE, IF YOU WANT TO TRUTH, SUMMON THE ONE NAMED DANZO"_ the vixen said looking at Tsunade who realized their plan as she yelled for someone to find and hold Danzo.

"He has fled" a masked Anbu said making Tsunade curse, muttering about how she should have had him held sooner.

"_HE WILL BE FOUND, HE CAN'T HIDE FROM HIS PAST AS IT WILL BE HIS DOWNFALL"_ the vixen said as Sasuke jumped down to join the rest of the group, all staring up at her, trying to figure out the mystery behind the vixen.

"_YOUR LIVES ARE ALL SPARED BUT THE REST OF THE VILLAGE WILL FRY…EXCEPT ICHIRAKU RAMEN WHICH I HEARD WAS MY MATE'S VESSEL FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT, THE ONLY PLACE THAT LET HIM EAT."_

The group involuntarily snorted as they heard the vixen's words, knowing well that Naruto was really behind this.

'_So like Naruto to mention ramen at a time like this'_ they all thought as the voice in the distance, which they swore was laughing, say he wouldn't allow it which earned him a growl from the kitsune as she turned back around.

"_TRY AND STOP ME. YOU WILL DESTROYED LIKE THIS VILLAGE"_ the fox roared as she ran over to Naruto who was tell the toads to get ready. They decided to put on an epic battle as Naruto had Naruto used Gamakichi as a distraction while he used his _wind style: toad gun_ with Gamatatsu while Gamabunta shot _water style: liquid bullet_ at the vixen who counter-acted the attacks with fire or wind from her mouth or tails.

"She's strong, too much for us, it's up to you otou" Gamakichi and Gamatatsu said before they disappeared back to their home while the vixen roared, launching at the toad.

"_NOW DIE!"_

Gamabunta stopped the fox from biting him before he jumped back, waving his hands.

"Her fur is hot" Gamabunta grumbled while Naruto said, oops, forgetting to tell the toad boss about the henge.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Naruto said lowly before he yelled out there was only one way to end this after all. "It seems I have no choice but to seal you after all, I'm sorry for what happened to your mate but I can't let you destroy this village" Naruto yelled as he started to create some hand seals that many couldn't see.

"_YOU WILL NOT SEAL ME" _the kitsune roared as she ran to slice at Naruto and Gamabunta when the earth shook and water erupted from the ground, trapping the fox inside a sphere of water, steaming rising from her fur.

'_Perfect timing Neji'_ Naruto thought as he called out his attack, looking behind him to see Itachi was ready.

"_Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"_

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Tsunade yelled as she and Jiraiya started to run only for the fox to stop them while Sasuke quickly went over to tell them it was a bluff.

"He's not really summoning him, Itachi is using Susanoo in its place, since nobody really knows what it looks like" Sasuke whispered to them as they watched as Susanoo formed, sword and shield in hand which made them relax, seeing what his plan was they had the sword "pierce" the fox while a Hinata clone met up with Naruto on the top of the toad's head.

"Kori, my wife, please bear-"

"My child"

"JIRAIYA"

"I was kidding"

"-the sacrifice of protecting this village from the vixen's rage" Naruto said quickly, biting his cheek when he heard Tsunade cry out the toad sage's name, making him wonder what he said.

"Yes, I will" the Hinata clone said as she dived off the toad's head and straight into the water, the steam covering the fact that she had disappeared into poofs of smoke.

"_YOU HAVE YOUR OWN MATE PROTECT A VILLAGE…YOU HAVE NO LOYALTY TOO…YOU ARE TRULY A HE…RO"_ the village heard the fox say before it disappeared in a swoosh of flames, the water leaving too along with Gamabunta as Naruto landed in a tree, seeing his wife falling who was low on chakra. With a wink to the group who couldn't see it, he disappeared in a red flash making Jiraiya and Kakashi chuckle.

"He mastered his father's technique" they muttered as the group watched Naruto catch Hinata before flashing right in front of them, Neji riding in on his eagle Taiyo before jumping down beside Naruto with Hinata in his hands.

"Nice use of the _Water Style: Gushing Water Imprisonment_ to stop the fox Mizuo" Naruto said as Neji nodded, saying thanks before asking how his sister was. "She fine just really tired from having the kitsune placed in her" he said when they heard cheering and looked up to see the village celebrating as they thanked them for what they did as they entered the village of their birth in 5 years.

"We are honored what you done" some of the villagers said while Naruto frowned, looking at the villagers.

"Well I'm not honored at any of you" Naruto said, making the village surprise.

"You didn't honor my grandfather's wishes you tormented the blonde who sacrificed his life for this village, just like my friend Itachi"

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, a smile on her face as Naruto grinned, red hair blowing in the wind while his shades covered his red slit eyes.

"My name is Kurama Uzumaki, adopted son of Naruto Uzumaki, and grandson of Minato Namikaze" he said out loud, hearing the way the village gasp and started to talk among themselves while some said Nartuyo was dead.

"He's dead now, my friend Itachi saved him before he died but he was too close to death to have lived for more than a month, on his death bed his last wish was for us to protect the village from the fox's mate. We chose to honor his last wish, even though we knew of the way you treated him when he lived in this village."

"Why would you do that?" Jiraiya asked a grin on his face as he heard Naruto explain.

"The Kyuubi knew his mate would come to check on him when it was time for her to have her kits and he knew this would happen. Naruto asked me to relay a message from him and the Kyuubi, he is sorry that he attacked, he was against his will and that you should honor him and Naruto for what they done for the village, the sacrifice they made to stop it from being destroyed by his mate."

The village grew quiet at this in which they all nodded, saying the will.

"Also you should honor the Uchiha clan for saving the village too, especially Itachi" Neji added as they looked at him and Naruto who had serious looks on their faces as they said fine, the village shouting about throwing a festival.

"It's time we honored our fallen heroes and our new ones with a festival" someone shouted as the rest agreed before they ran off to prepare while Hinata groaned and looked up at Naruto, giving him a quick kiss that had Neji sighing.

"So where is Itachi?" Neji asked, looking back at the gate.

"I don't know, he said he had some loose ends to tie up but I'm sure he's around here somewhere" Naruto said as he carried Hinata with Neji beside him to the front of the Sennin who were grinning as they congratulated him on a job well done on the show. "Thanks" Naruto said as he watched as the Rookie 9, the Konohamaru Corps, and the sensei went around the Sennin to look at the trio who were smiling.

"It's so good to see you all again" Anko said with a grin as Naruto chuckled, saying it was good to see them too which made them smile.

"So where is niisan anyway?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the stares from the group as they wondered what happened to earn Sasuke's respect toward his brother.

"I don't know, I think he muttered about going to reclaim what is rightfully the Uchiha clan" Naruto said with a shrug as Hinata told him that he could put her down now in which he did after grumbling how he didn't mind.

"We have so much to talk about, for starters how you two finally meet up" Ino said while Sakura whispered she would tell her while Naruto's stomach growled, making him chuckle.

"Well to start off, is Ichiraku Ramen still open?"

This got them all start laughing, saying he was Naruto after all in which they nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Teuchi-san retired but he still works there, Ayame runs the place now" Iruka told his former student having eaten there at least once a week in memory of Naruto.

"Well then what are we waiting for, off to Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto said with a fist in the air, Yipsu and Konona mimicking him which made them laugh.

"Same old Naruto" they said until the group from Yu laughed, saying they were way wrong.

"That's not true, dobe, Neji, and Hinata have grown a lot stronger and have a few surprises too" Sasuke said as Taiyo and Asa flew onto Neji and Hinata's shoulder while the kids hopped off Kituna's back before she shrank and was picked up by Naruto where she also rested on his shoulder.

"Hello okaasan and otousan's friends" they said, making Ino say they were precious before their words hit the groups' minds.

"YOU HAD CHILDREN?" they asked looking at the whisker marks and eye color when they said no and they were adopted.

"Not yet but Hinata is having some along the way though" Naruto said as he rubbed Hinata's flat stomach while Ino said she wanted details in which Naruto said over ramen.

"Yay, ramen" the kids said making the group smile as they said to walk and talk, heading toward the ramen shop when they heard screaming.

"What was that?" they asked as they looked up to see a large black raven fly above clutching an armless an eyeless Danzo in its talons, Itachi riding on the back the big black bird.

"I see Itachi found Danzo but I wonder what happen to his arm and eye"

"We'll find out when he lands, you go to Ichiraku and we'll catch up later" Tsunade said as she and the sensei left for her office where they saw Itachi take Danzo while the old Konoha teams headed toward the ramen shop, Naruto walking at a fast pace.

"Slow down or you will give yourself away" Sakura hissed while Naruto sighed and did just that, muttering he was hungry.

"I haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in 5 years."

"Wait, you been gone for 8 year though."

"I was pretending to be 'Chibi-kun', Hinata's pet fox that her father didn't know about. She used to feed me ramen when I was in the village but still having Ichiraku ramen for the first time in 3 years than having to wait 5 more was torture" he explained while the group rolled their eyes at the drama that was Naruto.

"How ever did you survive?" Kiba said sarcastically, the Sand nin chuckling as Naruto said through determination.

"Also Kori-tenshi is an excellent cook I don't know what I would do without her cooking."

"Who's that?" the group asked confused as Naruto chuckled and pointed to Hinata, saying that was her new name.

"I went by Kurama Yoko that was the Kyuubi's name. I decided to take it as honor of him for what he did for me. Neji is Mizuo Shou…"

Naruto glanced at Tenten before he eye gleamed, his trickery side waking up.

"Tenten is soon to be Tenten Shou" Naruto said slyly before he dodged Neji's fist as he tried to hit him.

"You two are getting married?" Sakura gasped while Neji frowned, glaring at Naruto.

"No, not yet"

"Were you planning on it, 'Mizuo'?" Tenten asked having heard what he said which made Neji realize his slip, blushing as he tried to clean it up but couldn't.

"Let's just go get some ramen" he said, walking a bit faster, making them laugh as they continued on until they reached the shop, the kids bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ramen!" they said as they rushed in, Naruto soon after them as they heard the trio ordering a large amount of food.

"How much can those children eat?"

"A lot, as much as Naruto when he was younger"

"Then we better go in before they eat all the food" Chouji said as the rest of the group entered to see Ayame staring at Naruto and the children with tears in her eyes.

"Is that you…Naruto" she whispered while Naruto grinned and looked around before turning back to her.

"Along as you don't tell anybody else Ayame, where the old man at"

"I'll get him" she said as she went in the back room and reappeared with Teuchi who asked what they wanted, seeing the large group.

"I think you're going to need to help Ayame fix a large order" Naruto said while Teuchi looked at him, asking who he was. "Here let me help you remember" Naruto said as he hair and eyes changed back to normal, taking off his shades to show him which made the old man chuckle.

"You're just like your father and your mother" he said as Naruto said thanks a grin on his face.

"Alright old man, help me remember the taste of your ramen, we will have three bowls of all you flavors" he said while Teuchi and Ayame smiled, saying coming right up.

"Let me help you with the food" Hinata said as she put her hair up and washed her hands, Ayame asking if she was sure. "Trust me, the way Naruto and the rest of them eat, you will need my help" she said as she headed toward the back for ingredients while the group laughed and sat down, asking all their life in Yu when they heard fast footsteps. They turned to see the Sennin, Anko, the sensei, and Itachi, all but the last with shock looks on their faces while Tsunade held an angry one.

"Everything okay" Sasuke asked confused as Tsunade nodded before looking at him.

"I will allow you help torture Danzo when you want" she said darkly as she sighed and sat down to eat with the rest of the group while Sasuke was asking what happened. Itachi sat next to Sasuke and explained the sharingan attacked to Danzo's arms and the one in his head.

"That explains why he was missing an arm and an eye" Sasuke muttered, furious at what Danzo did while Itachi said yes, a smirk on his face as he asked if he wanted to help torture him. 

"I'm in"

Itachi chuckled as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, making him complain which made the group smiling at the brotherly love before they watched Hinata and Ayame come from the back, carrying several bowls of ramen at one which she placed down in front of them.

"How are you able to carry that many at one time?"

"With lots of practice" Hinata grinned as she went back and placed all the bowls down that Naruto and the rest had ordered before they dug in, talking and catching up, enjoying the time in the ramen shop.

"Nothing can ruin this perfect and youthful moment" Gai said until Neji looked at Hinata who he noticed hands were clenching a bowl tightly.

"Kori, you okay?" Neji asked, making the others look at her as she made eye contact with Neji who tensed before using his byakugan to confirm what made Hinata tense up. "Guys we got company" Neji said coldly as he turned back to his ramen while Hinata gave her back to the door, making the others look to see the reason for their reaction.

"Spoke too soon Gai" Asuma sighed as Hiashi and Hanabi entered the shop, the room growing colder which they seemed to ignore as they looked at Naruto and then at Tsunade.

"Yes, can I help you Hiashi" Tsunade said, trying to keep the coldness out of voice as she looked at Hiashi who said he wanted to see if the rumors were true.

"He truly does look like Naruto, are you sure that's not his son"

"We checked, they're not related" Tsunade said calmly, Shizune glancing at her as she heard the anger in her voice which she wondered about. Hiashi nodded and was about to leave when he saw the back of Neji's head and he tensed, glaring at him as he asked who was he.

"My name is Mizuo Shou" Neji said not turning around which made Hiashi's eyes narrow while Hanabi muttered he had a lot of nerve.

"Neji…where's Hinata?"

"That's not my name" Neji said not turning around while the rest of the group watched, Shizune piecing together the reason their behavior.

"You actually dared to come back here" Hanabi sneered, making Neji tense before he relaxed, seeing as his cover was blown.

"I have the right to come and visit" Neji said as he took a sip of tea that Hinata had placed in front of him.

"You're a missing nin-"

"No, Neji Hyuuga is a missing nin, I'm Mizuo Shou, I have no connection to the clan in this village"

"As long as you have the byakugan you are considered part of the Hyuuga clan and thus this village" Hiashi said eyes narrowing as Neji turned to look at him with a smirk as he took off his shades to show brown eyes.

"Well my eyes are not like yours so I don't have the byakugan and I'm not part of the Hyuuga clan"

"What kind of genjutsu is that?" Hanabi asked as she activated her byakugan to try and see through but couldn't.

"It's not"

"What happened to your curse seal?"

"What curse seal?"

"…you don't know where Hinata is, do you? Have you failed like your father?" Hiashi asked, knowing he struck a nerve when Mizuo stod up, glaring at him when he felt a slight breeze behind him, making him calm and sit back down, knowing Hinata was planning something.

"No, I have not failed and neither did my father also Hinata is well and happy away from here" Neji said calmly as he turned back around while Hiashi frowned.

"Neji, where is my daughter?" Hiashi asked when he heard a laugh coming from in front of him.

"Oh, _now_ you claim me as a daughter" a voice said, making the group look at the person behind the counter, arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked looking at his reflection in the shades of the kunoichi who he could sense rolled her eyes, frown deepening.

"Wow you're pathetic if you don't even recognize your own daughter"

Hanabi gasped while Hiashi eyes grew wide, say impossible.

"Oh you recognize Neji but not me, you're really pitiful otousan" Hinata scuffed, Kurenai eyes going wide while Anko snickered, saying damn straight

"You're not Hinata" Hanabi said, staring at the kunoichi who resembled he sister but gave off an aura of power which she didn't believe Hinata would ever give off.

"Then you just as blind as father Hanabi"

"Don't you talk down to me just because you grew up, you're still weak" Hanabi said angrily, not hearing the snicker coming from Sasuke who quickly took a sip of his tea, hiding the fact that his lips were twitching.

"Alright if you think I'm still weak, how about a challenge to see how much I truly changed" Hinata said sweetly, while Neji and Naruto exchanged looks across the table, shaking their heads.

'_They're underestimating her it will be their down fall'_ the Yu group thought as Hiashi and Hanabi agreed turning toward the door.

"Meet us at the training ground behind the Manor" Hiashi said over his shoulder before he left with Hanabi while the group looked at a smirking Hinata.

"Are you sure I mean Hanabi has truly grown strong" Konohamaru said while Hinata snort and rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I have? What do you guys think, have I grown stronger?" Hinata asked looking at the group that went to Yu, the rest of the teams and sensei noticing the way their lips were twitching along with evil grins from Tsunade and Jiraiya as they said oh yeah.

"How much stronger has she gotten?" Kurenai asked curiously while Naruto chuckled looking at them.

"Remember the giant fox that was outside Konoha"

"Yeah?" they said not seeing the connection while the sensei eyes grew wide, looking at Hinata who grinned.

"Well, guess who was the fox with her dance of the kitsune" Neji said with a chuckle as the group's eyes grew wide at the realization as they looked at Hinata who waved.

"No way" the group said in disbelief.

"Yes way" the group said nodding their heads while Kurenai stared at Hinata, wondering when she gotten so strong.

"Yep, now you about to learn why I'm called 1 of the great Rīdā of Yu" Hinata said as they paid for their ramen and left the shop and head toward the Hyuuga Manor.

"Wait, let me make a quick trip to the store" Neji said suddenly running off to the nearest store where they watched him come back out with a camera a large smirk on her face.

"What's with the camera?"

"I just want to relive the day Hanabi had her ass handed to her" Neji said with a grin, making the group laugh while Konohamaru told him to make him a copy. The group continued down the road while the sensei hung back, Kurenai asking to talk to Kakashi.

"Has Hinata really grown that strong?" she asked while Kakashi looked at her, smiling as he said she had.

"She easily beat Sasuke in a full out spar" Itachi said, making them remember he was there too as Anko's eyes grew wide, muttering about wanting to see that battle while Kurenai looked at Hinata a smile on her face.

'_She looks so much like her mother'_ Kurenai thought as they made it to the training grounds to see the council there, staring at Hinata and Neji with upset looks on their faces.

"Oh are they here to see me kick Hanabi's ass?" Hinata asked raising a brow, Neji laughing when the council started muttering to each other while Hiashi said no, a vein throbbing.

"We are here to make a deal, if Hanabi wins then you are to be sealed with the curse mark and Neji is to be sentenced to death" Hiashi said as Hanabi entered the ring, smirking at her sister who looked at Neji and said that sounded reasonable.

"However, _when_ I win, you have to give up part of the clan of our choosing to live in Yu" Hinata said, a smirk on her face as she stood across from Hanabi while Hiashi talked with the council before they agreed to the terms. Hinata smirk grew as she saw the smug look on Hanabi's face.

"Oh sister, I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look right off your face"

"Bring it on" Hanabi said as she got into a gentle fist stance, Hinata getting in the same stance only with her fans in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi asked while Hanabi laughed.

"Ha, do you think you can defeat me with such flimsy things?"

'_Yes'_ the group thought, all remembering what those little flimsy things really were in Hinata's hands.

"Oh I know so in fact it will take me less than 5 seconds to defeat you" Hinata said as Hiashi started the match, waiting to see Hanabi win.

"1" 

Hanabi go to strike, Hinata just stand there.

"2"

Hinata fueled chakra to fans as she dodged Hanabi' strike.

"3"

"_Gentle style: dance of the tiger" _

Hinata called forth her chakra tiger which roared and slammed into Hanabi knocking her out the ring and straight into Hiashi who went flying with his daughter in his arms, clearly knocked out.

"Aw, I didn't even get to dance" Hinata said in a pout like way while she smirked at hearing Konohamaru laughing his ass off at Hanabi getting beaten while Neji said she should have prolonged the battle. "If I did then I would have went back on my world in beating her in less than 5 seconds" Hinata said looking at Neji who had the camera recording, a smirk on his face, while the council were gasping and talking to each other, Hiashi having a surprised then angry look on his face.

"I see you have gotten stronger but you will go against me next" Hiashi said as he gently laid Hanabi down next to the council while Hinata walked back to the spar, gentling fanning herself with her fans.

"Fine by me"

"Hinata nee, embarrass him real good for the camera." 

"Oh I plan to I'll even start off on my weakest dance, dance of the phoenix" Hinata said while Hiashi sighed, saying this would be over quickly.

"You're over-confident Hinata and that is why you will fail"

"I'm not over-confident otousan, I just know my limits, I know the ways of the gentle fist, the strengths, weaknesses, and ways to counter it too" Hinata said while Hiashi got into his gentle fist stance.

"I'd like to see you try" Hiashi said as the council started the match, Hiashi charging forward just as Hinata jumped back for room to move.

"Let the dancing begin" Hinata said, eyes glowing with mischief behind her shades as she started to dance, dodging Hiashi all the way, making Neji snicker.

"_Gentle style: dance of air, land, and sea"_

"What's that?" Kurenai asked Neji who said it was one of Hinata's 3-hit combos that she pulled out for strong opponents.

"_Wind style: fire bird's song" _

"She's uses her wind phoenix's song to throw her opponent off guard with a relaxing melody that keeps him from focusing and gathering his thoughts"

"Like sitting back and watching the clouds" Shikamaru said as Neji nodded and said exactly, all seeing the way the group was relaxed, enjoying the song.

"While the phoenix is singing, she pulls out her second phase of the dance."

"_Water style: Rain Dance, earth style: Howling Bite" _

"While her opponent is unable to focus they make an easy target for her earth wolf, normally she weakens the earth first as to create mud so that's why she's doing a rain dance before she uses her next attack" Neji explained as they watched clouds formed before a quick rain shower made the ground muddy which soon grew into a muddy wolf that let out a how before biting Hiashi, coating him in the mud before it hardened to trap him.

"Now for my favorite, _water style: roaring water_"

"Once Hinata has effectively made her opponent off-guard and caught in an earth barrier, she strikes with one of three attacks, in this case water" Neji explained as Hinata fans disappeared and they watched in shock and awe as the water tiger formed around her roaring.

"Consider this match over" Hinata said as she let out a roar from the tiger before she ran forward and slashed a water claw at Hiashi, destroying the barrier and knocking him all the way to the trees, the council dodging as not to be knocked down like pins. "Even when trapped you managed to put a quick barrier of chakra around you to cushion my attack, impressive otousan but I still expected more from you" Hinata said as she got rid of the water tiger, watching her father come back from the trees, growling while Hanabi woke up, shocked to see her father returning to the ring while Hinata was smiling.

"That's not an honorable fight, you will fight in the way of which you were born" Hiashi said, clothes dirty and wet from her attacks while Hinata sighed and said fine, putting her fans away as Hiashi returned to the ring.

"Fine you can have your 'honorable' spar if that makes you happy" Hinata said sarcastically as she and Hiashi got into a gentle fist stance, Hinata's stance seeming more loose than Hiashi's as he couldn't relax from being embarrassed by his oldest daughter.

"Hey Neji, Hinata still know how to use the gentle fist right?" Lee silently asked the Hyuuga who turned toward them a giant smirk on his face.

"Better than ever"

"What you mean?" 

"I mean she came up with her own form of gentle fist, the twin lion fist and the gentle fist of the kitsune, I wonder which one she will use this time"

"What they look like?" Konohamaru asked curiously while Naruto winked and said they would have to wait and see as the spar started, Hinata using her light way to dodge all of Hiashi's attacks.

"See what happens when you become lazy, letting the side branch do all the work?" Hinata said with a smile as she noticed how Hiashi was falling for the battle, striking her without thinking while she read each of his movements to dodge effectively.

"That and you're really getting slow in your old age otousan, what a sorry father you are for letting yourself go like this"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP YOU WEAK LINK" Hiashi roared as he aimed for Hinata's heart, Kurenai crying out before they all gasped when Hinata grabbed Hiashi's hand with a black chakra clad hand.

"All my life that's what I was considered, weak, the runt of the family well let me tell you something otousan" Hinata growled, chakra emitting from her body that started to take shape into animal like features. "I'm no longer the old Hinata you knew, the one you controlled through fear, words, and harsh training, I'm Kori Yoko, born from the ashes I rose stronger, faster, wiser, because I'm a in control of my life and no one like you will tell me what to do anymore" Hinata said, her body coated in black chakra that took the form of a nine tailed black fox, making Hiashi's eyes go wide.

"You were the fox at the gate?" he cried uneasy as he saw Hinata smirk, the same way the fox did at him as she said yes.

"Have a taste of how strong I really gotten, gentle fist of the kitsune: 128 palms" Hinata roared as she sent Hiashi flying in the air with her chakra tails before she jumped up to, using gravity as she struck Hiashi's chakra points with pinpoint precision, having learned to memorize the chakra points of the body.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms" Hinata cried as she brought a clawed paw straight into Hiashi's stomach, sending in crashing into the earth, a crater from where he landed, knocked out cold.

"Go okaasan" Yipsu and Konona cheered, Hanabi starring at the children before looking at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Game, set, and match" Neji said, turning off his camcorder with a large grin on his face, saying this was going down as one of Hinata's best battles, as he made his way over to Hinata who had landed, looking at the council.

"I won so our deal still stands" Hinata said, looking at the council who nodded their heads saying she improved.

"Perhaps you are more suited for being heir if you wish we will forget about your 'vacation'-"

The council grew quiet when they saw the enraged look on Hinata's face while Hanabi hiccupped, trying to help her father out of the crater.

"Now that I prove my strength you pay attention to me and then even ask me to be heir, HELL NO" Hinata said angry at the shock of everybody, even Hanabi as Hinata whipped her hair around as she turned toward Neji a grin on her face.

"Neji, go tell ALL the side branch members to pack up, they're leaving with us where they will be treated like an equal"

"Uh, you, you can't do that" one of the Hyuuga council members spoke up before he cowered under the heated glare from Hinata and Neji.

"Oh really, she one fair and square and you're trying to deny her what was offered" Naruto said, he and Hinata wrapping in flames before they took the shape of two smaller but still menacing foxes while Neji brought out his kusarigama and wrapped it around the council.

"Do you really want to try us now?" Neji asked with a brow raised as the council growled for them to take them before Neji let go, the duo returning to normal.

"Thank you, come Neji" Hinata said as she left with Neji, Naruto turning to look at the rest of the group with their mouths hanging open.

"That's Hinata?" they all shrieked, starring at the back of the kunoichi who used to be so shy and innocent.

"You think that's scary, you should see her when she pulls out the last two dances" Naruto said with a snickered while Kurenai asked if it was really that powerful.

"Ask Sasuke, he went up against her"

The group looked at the Uchiha who was looking at Hinata, a grin on his face as he chuckled.

"All I can say is I won't be challenging Hinata any time soon unless I get some of her training up in Yu with niisan" Sasuke said looking at Itachi who chuckled and said sure.

"Really?" the group said eyes wide as he nodded before they returned to normal, Konohamaru asked what to do now when they all heard the festival starting.

"I don't know about you but I suggest we go enjoy the festival thrown for us before we head back" Naruto said as he watched Hinata and Neji return, smiles on their faces. They seemed surprised when they noticed the sad looks on the group faces, making them ask what was wrong.

"Can't you stay here in Konoha?" Konohamaru asked sadly while Naruto shook his head, saying he couldn't.

"I have a home and a life in Yu now but I promise I will visit constantly, I can't stay away from Ichiraku Ramen for long anymore" Naruto said with a grin, making them all laugh as they went to enjoy the festival with the Suna nin before they stated they had to go back to Suna.

"Until we meet again Naruto" Gaara said with a smile as Naruto grinned and said yeah, the kids getting one last rub of Gaara before they made their way back to Naruto and Hinata, a mischievous look on their faces as they waved by.

"Later tanuki-sama, congrats on the new child" they said making the group stop and ask what they meant when they noticed the way the kids had a foxlike grin on their faces as they seemed to look pass him. Gaara turned to see Matsuri blushing, saying she just found out.

"Aw, I'm going to be an aunt" Temari said happily while Shikamaru sighed, having decided to walk with them back to Suna, saying children could be troublesome at times which made Temari look at Shikamaru. "You know Hinata taught be other dances that aren't battle-related" she whispered in his ear, making him blush as he coughed and said maybe not so troublesome while Kankuro made gagging sounds before he was hit with a small fan.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hinata made it for me, I'm going to try and come up with a new dance, dance of the weasel"

"Well it sure beats being hit in the head with your giant fan" Kankuro muttered as he continued walking ahead his siblings following beside as they said bye while Naruto said it was also time for him to go.

"I'll miss you Naruto nii" Konohamaru said crying while Naruto smiled and said he would miss him too but they could visit anytime.

"We will" the group said before they heard footsteps and looked to see Tenten, her mom, and half the Hyuuga clan walking toward them, things already packed.

"Please be safe Tenten"

"I will kaasan" Tenten said as she gave a hug to her mother before moving over to Neji.

"I hope you bring me back some grandchildren"

"Kaa-san" Tenten said blushing while Tsunade chuckled.

"Looks like I'm going to be seeing all of you quite a lot over the year"

"Yeah" Hinata and Tenten said, laughing while Sasuke said later to Itachi. Itachi smiled and motion Sasuke forward, making him grin as he ran to him before Itachi poked him in the forehead, chuckling.

"Still the same ototou" Itachi said as Sasuke his forehead, a smile on his face as he said yeah.

"Come back with a girlfriend next time" Sasuke said making Itachi chuckle as he said he should do the same.

"Remember to visit" Konohamaru said waving as Naruto gave him a nice guy pose and said he would before Neji, Hinata, Itachi, and Naruto summoned many large birds and foxes to carry the rest of the group, their own personal summoning/pets growing as to carry them.

"What about the clan?" Tsunade said with a grin as Neji and Hinata exchanged a look before chuckling.

"Oh don't worry about them"

"Yeah we left them a note, saying how happy we are in Yu"

*Hyuuga Manor*

Hiashi had just woken up from the attack, surprised to see he was back in his office, lying on a futon in the corner. Hiashi clutched his head as he wobbly stood up and looked around, eyes falling on his desk where he saw a note.

"What's this?" he muttered in confusion as he stared down at parts of a song plus part of a message he knew was from Neji and Hinata. With a frown he started to read, getting angrier which each word.

_There's a place that we go_

_That only few people know _

_Where the rivers flow_

_And we call it home_

_And there's nothing to hide _

_Because the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

_To come visit our clan and bring, _

_To live in the village of the hot spring_

_Life is grand and fun_

_When you spend it with the _one_"_;

Hiashi crumbled up the note in his hand as he rushed out of the Hyuuga Manor to go find the Hokage while Hanabi sat on the roof, waving off in the distance with a smile on her face.

'_Until we meet again neechan'_

"Hokage-sama, you need to arrest them, they're missing nin and thieves of the Hyuuga Manor-"

"No they're not Hiashi, they are not Hinata and Neji Hyuuga no more, they are Kori Yoko and Mizuo Shou, 2 of the 4 great leaders of Yu and you honored the deal when you agreed to it so they have stolen nothing" Tsunade said with a smirk while Hiashi growled and walked back to the Manor, clearly seeing he had been beaten in the foulest of ways, in his mind. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she turned and waved bye to the group.

"See Tsunade-sama, I told you I would keep him" Hinata said with a grin while Tsunade chuckled saying she did.

"I guess a visit from them wasn't so bad since it turned out better in the end" Neji said looking at Naruto who said yep.

"And I heard your midnight dip date with each other went well, I heard from Sakura and Lee" Naruto said which the duo blush and sigh, muttering about nosy friends.

"Now we live together, from different social classes and different lives as one group of the Yu family" Itachi said as he nodded to Sasuke before yelling it was time to go home, the birds and foxes heading back to the hot spring country while Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled, a tear running down their face.

"He's so much like his mother and father" Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded, saying he was.

"I don't know about you but I'm already planning my next trip to the hot spring village, what you say baachan, can we go soon please" Konohamaru said with a big smile which made them laugh as Tsunade said yeah, also thinking about their next visit to the hot spring village.


End file.
